cambio de piel
by selene crystal wings
Summary: severus se hizo un cambio de loock que lo hizo irresistible para todos menos quien el queria
1. Chapter 1

CAMBIO DE PIEL

Cap1:por que lo amo

Harto de las burlas de sus estúpidos alumnos decidió cambiar un poco su apariencia tan solo un poco  
¿ porque la decisión tan repentina, porque no antes?  
ni el lo sabia O MEJOR DICHO NO LO QUERIA ADMITIR

Pov sevi

Era realmente molesto, como ese grupo de idiotas no paraba de mirarlo, ni que hubiera cambiado tanto(no pa naa)

Si podía ser posible el imbecil de lobogtomon(no me acuerdo como se escribe) se equivocaba aun mas que de costumbre dios mío si hasta se dedicaba a babear el caldero, bueno todos actuaban extraño si hasta malfoy y la sabelotodo eran incapaces de hacer bien sus pociones lo cual hacia que el imbecil de weasly se dedicara a lanzarme miradas asesinas en vez de hacer su tarea, tan solo una persona parecía impasible en todo este caos ...POTTER

El mocoso no tan solo me ignoraba, si no que había mejorado asombrosamente en mi clase situándolo como el mejor de esta y no tan solo por la falta de competencia ya que superaría a malfoy y la sabelotodo en sus mejores momentos como podía ser esto posible y más importante por que me molestaba tanto

Me molestaba no peder acercarse a al y susurrarle al oído sus errores, no poder llamar su atención a través de regaños, ver como por unos instantes yo era lo más importante para mi alumno, tener una excusa para castigarlo para recordarle que aquí estoy y que no se podría escapar de mi nunca, para pasar mas tiempo con el.

Porque?

no lo entiendo

porque?

lo que al principio inicio como una insana venganza, termino como un grito desesperado por llamar su atención

Porque?

si bien es verdad que aun luce como su padre, lo que siento por el es totalmente diferente.  
a su padre le odiaba quería que desapareciera de mi vida pero en cambio con el me aterroriza que se valla, que al terminar este año desaparezca de mi vida

Porque?

POR QUE LO AMO

Si esa es la verdad  
lo amo  
cuando comenzó? no lo se capaz que de un segundo para otro, talvez tomo años no lo se y nunca lo sabré lo único que se es que aunque me cueste aceptarlo lo amo y no puedo ni quiero dejarlo ir

Por el me hice este cambio de loock que me acarreo tantos admiradores pero para el no significo nada después de todo me odia mientras que yo lo amo.

Perdóname harry, pero es mi ultima oportunidad

--potter esta castigado

--que pero si yo no hecho nada

--no me discuta fue usted quien lanzo esos polvos en caldero del señor malfoy

como era de esperarse malfoy se hizo la victima a pesar de que sabia que el mismo se equivoco y echo esos polvos

--maldita sea pero si yo no hice nada, usted y su favoritismos por sus estúpidas serpientes  
--harry

weasley intenta detenerlo pero es inútil pues por estos mágicos segundos toda la atención de harry me pertenece, todos sus sentimientos, aunque preferiría otra cosa en vez de tu odio mi niño pero me conformo con tu odio

--cincuenta puntos menos para gryffindor y usted se quedara toda la noche limpiando las mazmorras

ah mi oportunidad, y de paso le quito puntos a esa idiota de minerva por haberme quitado a mi harry, el debió haber sido un slytherin , mi pequeña serpiente...mi harry , si mío...(se le cae la baba pensando en que le haria al niño de oro si fuera suyo)

--harry no debiste haber provocado al profesor   
--hermione se te nota como se te cae la baba por ese viejo murciélago reciclado  
--ron como te atreves yo jamás me fijaría en un profesor  
--LOCKHART  
--ronald weasley como te atreves  
--ya basta ustedes dos y además ron tiene razón hermione yo no hice nada para que me castigara tan solo lo hizo porque me odia,... así como yo lo odio a el, Y ahora vamonos que quiero comer algo antes de volver a limpiar la bati cueva del viejo murciélago con liffting

harry jamás te imaginaras cuanto me dolieron tus palabras

al salir de la cueva como la llamo mi niño me encontre con el usual grupo de admiradoras

es que acaso jamás me dejarian en paz?

Me dirigí a mi habitación con la usual tonelada de cartas y regalos que me obligan a aceptar si tan solo uno fuera de mi niño 

Me encontré frente a frente con mi reflejo si bien era verdad que parecía mas un modelo que un profesor seguía siendo yo  
Mi pelo ya no era grasiento sino largo suave, brillante, mí piel ya no era cetrina ahora era pálida y suave, mis ojos eran igual que antes tan solo que ahora eran mas limpios y habían tomado una forma gatuna  
Mi nariz que antes llamaba tanto la atención ahora era pequeña con un aire aristrocatico  
Mis pómulos resaltaban en este nuevo rostro y mis labios ya no eran finos y secos si no carnosos y sonrosados  
Mi cuerpo no había cambiado tan solo que ya no lo ocultaba si no que le sacaba el mejor provecho posible con resultados obvios pero no los que yo quería ...

Faltaban 5 minutos para que harry llegara Y decir que me encontraba impaciente era poco  
ERA AHORA O NUNCA  
HARRY se graduaría dentro de una semana por la tanto esta era mi ultima oportunidad

Oportunidad?

Cual oportunidad? Si sabia por adelantado lo que pasaría, el jamás me aceptaría ,harry me odiaba y con mas que justificada razón por años me había comportado como un total cretino con el. Y ya era tarde para que perdonara, pero como bien dicen la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere y la mía era como una cucaracha ni una bomba nuclear la acabaría

TOK TOK 

Continuara   
Este es el primer cap unos pocos espero apenas logre encontrar la manera d encadenar mi musa o de lograr que aparezca cuando estoy frente a la compu no cuando estoy a veinte kilómetros y mas encima se niegue a volver por dias .

Rewivs a actualizaciones  
Selene crystal wings

12/12/05


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno para que vean que cumplo

Reviwa actualizaciones y mis respuestas a los rewis al final del capi así que ya saben que hacer si quieren que continué

CAMBIO DE PIEL Cap2:Venganza 

Harry estaba demasiado excitado para comer

--vamos amigo come algo,si ya se que no has de estar muy feliz por pasar la noche junto al viejo murciélago, pero no es como si te fueras a unir a su larga lista de amantes tan solo haces el aseo y te largas, lo mas seguro es ni que valla, ya que estará muy ocupado con alguna de sus amiguitas, así que cambia esa cara

--ah Ron, tu no entiendes nada yo quiero que vaya es mas estoy ansioso por encontrarlo

--Harry no me asustes, porfa dime que no te uniste al fansclub del murciélago-pregunto Ron llorando—¿Harry por que estas sonriendo así, Tio que me asustas

--Ron de verdad no entiendes—Ron negó y Harry puso los ojos en blanco—dime ¿cuanto falta para que nos graduemos?

--menos de tres semanas, oye que tan tonto no soy, pase todas las materias

--exacto, ya hicimos todos los exámenes y pasamos—aunque Harry aun recordaba como cierto profesor de pasiones, digo pociones había intentado dejarlo sin pasar de año—así que no importa si obedezco a Snape o no ¿no pueden expulsarme cierto?

--bueno si, ¿y que?

--Harry James Potter Evans no estarás pensando en faltar al castigo por que si es así déjame decirte que..

--pero Hermione dime ¿porque habría de faltar?

--Harry con esa sonrisa me das miedo

--eso ya lo dije yo

--pero chicos es muy simple ¿porque debería faltar ahora que se que mi querido profesor no puede hacerme nada, bueno casi nada.

--buena Harry no había pensado en eso ¿y que vas a hacerle, um yo voto por varios crucios

--eso es una sorpresa pero créeme ese murciélago jamás se va olvidar de mi

--Harry no voy a permitir que le hagas nada al profesor Snape

--y tu ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto?

--bueno Ron es que yo

--si Hermione

--es que, resulta que...yo

--bueno chicos yo los dejo, que aun tengo que ir a cambiarme

--Harry te pueden expulsar

--vamos Hermione si no me expulsaron cuando tire a Malfoy "Accidentalmente" de la torre de astronomía ahora no ven a hacer nada

--pero Harry

--Hermione seamos realistas Dumbledore no va a dejar que me expulsen esta demasiado feliz de que haya hecho su trabajo desasiéndome de Voldy

--te pueden enviar a Azkaban, el uso de las maldiciones prohibidas...

--no te preocupes Hermi, que no planeo maldecirlo, pero incluso si lo hiciera tu crees que Fudge si quiera me regañaría, no el viejo esta muy ocupado intentando conseguir mi apoyo para no perder el puesto.

--Harry me asustas cuando hablas así

--no te preocupes Ron el único que debe temerme es Snivellus, y hablando del murciélago con liffting, voy tarde para mi cita ...Robin se va reportar a la bati cueva así que no me esperen despiertos bye

--Harry..

--ah y no hagan cositas malas que aun no quiero sobrinitos...

--HARRY

--HARRY

Harry abandono el gran comedor con una sonrisa en los labios en parte por el sonrojo que produjo en sus amigos y en mayor parte por lo que le tenia planeado a su querido profesor.

Harry dejo la torre de Gryffindor con una sonrisa en la cara mientras repasaba su pequeña venganza. Snape jamás olvidaría el nombre de _Harry James Potter_.

Después de todo el sombrero no se había equivocado al intentar enviarlo a Slytherin.

por fin se encontraba frente a la maldita mazmorra

¿Que si aun tenia dudas?

Claro que si, pero sabia que esa maldita rata con alas se lo merecía ...si Severus quería una serpiente una serpiente tendría ,el nuevo príncipe de las serpientes ,no por nada había destronado al rey.

TOCK TOCK TOCK

-adelante Potter

-buenas noches Severus

Severus se quedo con la boca abierta (N/Ababeando) cuando Harry se quito el abrigo; se veía mas impresionante que nunca, sin esos horribles lentes, con una capa verde botella traslucida que mostraba su impresionante tórax y unos apretados pantalones negros a la cadera, esa ropa no dejaba nada la imaginación

Harry sonrió ante el sonrojo de su profesor todo estaba saliendo exactamente como lo había planeado

--vamos no me digas que te pone nervioso, que te llame así no te olvides que dentro de poco me voy a graduar así que no veo el problema

--¿Harry?

--ah veo que tu también prefieres llamarme por mi nombre ...aprovechando el momento de confianza ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta...Sevi?

Severus tan solo pudo asentir se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra después oír como el joven de sus sueños lo llamaba ...Sevi...Sevi se oía tan bien en los labios de su ángel

-- dime Sevi es cierto lo que me dijo Voldemort al morir; ¿que nunca sospecho de ti porque eran amantes,que le bastaba llamarte para que tu lo poseyeras y aun mas importante que eres un dios en la cama...um quiero comprobarlo por mi mismo y dime Sevi puedo?

Snape retrocedió asustado no comprendía que pasaba no podía procesar que su niño estuviera actuando así. Y además estaba el dolor al recordar lo que había tenido que hacer por la orden, el sacrificio que Dumbledore le pedía ...acostarse con Voldemort..Penetrar a esa asqueroso cadáver viviente, aunque con el tiempo se le había hecho mas fácil, al suplantarlo en su mente por su pequeño. Si es cierto así había descubierto su creciente deseo por el menor, cuando en una de esas horribles noches se descubrió imaginándose dentro del menor en vez de esa cosa, fue la primera vez que no tuvo que fingir un orgasmo frente al innombrable...

Harry había aprovechado la aparente confusión de Snape para acercase a Él

--deja de pensar y tan solo actúa...

Si bien es cierto que se asombro al sentir los labios del menor contra los suyos no dudo ni por instante en devolverle el beso con toda la pasión y amor que sentía por él.

Mientras tanto Harry intentaba concentrarse en la siguiente parte de su plan; denunciar a Severus Snape por violación, después de todo el era menor de edad.

Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero no le importaba después de todo ni que Snape fuera un santo, no era mas que un ególatra maniático sexual, por algo se había acostado con el mismísimo Voldemort y luego se había cambiado de loock para poder acostarse con medio colegio ...pues bien el saber todo esto fue lo que le permitió planear su venganza. aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo jamás pensó que Severus fuera tan bueno besando ni mucho menos tan tierno

¿Severus Snape, tierno?

Severus dejo de besar su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos y decir lo ultimo que Harry alguna vez pensó que diría

--ah no sabes cuanto te amo ...Harry

Harry se quedo de piedra no lo podía creer debía haber oído mal.. si eso era escucho mal pero no, la expresión de puro amor con que lo miraba Snape era real ...no sabia como reaccionar ante esto, así que tan solo atino a hacer lo que sus instintos le ordenaban...correr

-- yo lo siento me acorde que me tengo que ir yo...eh. nos vemos mañana

y salió corriendo por su vida

¿Por que?

¿ ,Porque Snape tenia que pronunciar esas palabras y mas importante aun, por que a el le importaban,

estaba tan confundido...

¿Ese era el hombre que se había dedicado a hacer su vida un infierno por 7 largos años? ¿Esa estúpida confesión no cambiaba nada o si?...

mientras tanto en las mazmorras

Snape se arrepentía de su confesión no es que repentinamente hubiera dejado de amar al chico, es tan solo que tal vez Harry solo quería una fantasía, una noche de sexo y ya.

Pero a quien engañaba, el jamás podría darle eso, el quería a Harry para mucho mas que un simple polvo, el lo quería para compartir su vida .

Si bien era cierto que se moría por pasar la noche con el menor, también quería despertarse junto a El cada mañana por el resto de sus vidas, entregarle su corazón y su alma y no podía ni quería menos.

Continuara+

Odio como me quedo buuuuua, pero es un relleno para explicar la confusión de harry. pero Bueno que opinan ustedes que conste que esta historia se manda sola no se que me pasa al principio iba a ser un solo capi...luego la alargue e iba a hacer algo simple un harry que lo amo desde hace tiempo pero que disimulaba por el supuesto odio de snape hacia el y ahora uffffff ya veré bueno si por milagro les gusto ya saben que hacer

Reviw actualizaciones

Ah y aquí las respuestas(qué conste que no me dejaron nombres solo mail) a algunos rewis:

strawberry Espero que ahora te asuste mas harry, pero los dos son unos dulces, claro muy confundidos pero dulces., gracias por lo del apellido ,siento lo del chantaje pero es que tengo muy baja autoestima y ni te imaginas que tan feliz me hicieron sus reviw aunque también me ponen nerviosa ya que no se si seré capaz de cumplir sus expectativas, ah y a mi me encanto tu frase de pórtate mal y cuídate bien esta genial (¿puedo usarla en alguno de mis fics?) muchos besos.

Krispy muchas gracias eres mega dulce te pasaste no sufras por sevi ya que el con verdaderas crisis es harry, y me alegra que les haya gustado mi frase bye besos.

firesexboy ojala te siga gustando porfa dame de nuevo tu opinión

Koneko konekonoyumeyahoo.es: si cuenta pero porfa para la otra dame tu opinión aunque me imagino que es favorable si quieres que continué

tercySScloe Me encanto tu reviw y lo siento pero es que no tengo internet asi que cuando voy al ciber apenas si alcanzo a subir mis fics y bajar como loca las actualizaciones de los mismos y ahora que mi compu esta buena aprovecho a copiar los reviw para guardarlos y claro responderlos con decirte que no e abierto mi correo como en tres meses.

Mch: harry al menos por el momento...

Ashley: muchas gracias pero es que van a ir de poco a tal vez para el proximo capi los envió a una cita (con la ayuda de albus) claro que a una cita a mi estilo jejejejejejejejejejejejeje

Muchas gracias a todos los que hayan dejado rewiv , respondí todos los que había cuando subí el capi 3 y 4 de mi fic: SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES léanlo es un harry-voldy muy especial advertencia es medio shota y para mayores de edad y además los 2 primeros capis no me quedaron muy buenos pero el 3 y 4 están mejores y esperen para el 5.

SELENE CRYSTAL WINGS

18/12/05 (FELIZ CUMPLE MAMA)


	3. Chapter 3

Este capi va dedicado a krispy: ni te digo cuanto animo me dan tus rewis realmente gracias y espero que te sigan gustando mis fics eres un amor muchos besos

Selene

_**CAMBIO DE PIEL **_ Cap3: _Reacciones_

-MIONE!

Harry entro corriendo a la sala común para lanzarse sobre su pobre amiga que descanzaba en el sofa

--¿Harry que te pasa?

--¿acaso te hizo algo ese maldito murciélago, por que si es así yo...

Harry denegó con la cabeza oculta aun el pecho de su amiga (imagínenselo)

--Harry si no fueras tan condenadamente gay yo...

--¿que?

Harry levanto la cabeza para mirarla con tal cara de perrito apaleado que logro conmoverla

--OH Harry estas llorando ¿que paso?

--me sniff vas sniff a regañar

--que no, Harry yo no voy a dejar que te regañe ahora cuéntale a tu hermano Ron lo que te hizo ese murciélago

--bueno es que no se como... bueno es que yo...y el me dijo.

-ya de una maldita vez Harry ¿qué paso?

--ya Hemione que lo vas a hacer llorar de nuevo, ya ya dígale a su hermanito Ron lo que paso

--okey...Ron ¿te acuerdas que yo me iba a vengar de Severus? bueno la venganza no me salió como quería ni remotamente parecido

--Harry te lo dije, que no te metieras con Snape es muy astuto, pero tu nuca escuchas

--Ron dijiste que no me iba a regañar

--ya Hermione vasta y tu cuéntame con lujo de detalles lo que paso y ¿por qué lo llamas Severus?

--es que no sé por donde empezar

--por el principio, no ya sé, cuéntame ¿cual era tu venganza?

--bueno es que yo

--Sí tu

--ibacostarmeconSnapeyluegoacusarlodeviolación

--¿qué?

--yo iba acostarme con Snape y luego acusarlo de violación

--¿QUÉ?

--¿QUÉ?

--¿que es que acaso te volviste loco o que mierda té pasa, No me importa si lo matas pero de ahí a acostarte con el ¿que puta mierda estabas pensando?

--ya ron para de gritarle que vas a terminar asustando al pobre niño y ahora Harrisito lindo cuéntale a tu hermanita Hermi que fue lo que paso

--bueno yo lo bese

--oh Harry ¿cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?

--ya Ron y ¿qué paso?

-bueno es que él

--no quiero saberlo, no quiero saberlo, no mejor dicho si quiero saberlo, OH voy a hacer que lo metan Azkaban de por vida a ese bastardo

--ya Ron CÁLLATE y ¿qué paso?

--bueno...el me dijo que me amaba

--¿qué, Harry y que tu hiciste espero que no le hayas creído? tu bien sabes lo que nos contó Choo

--claro que no, yo me vine corriendo

--buen chico

--HARRY!

--MIERDA ESTA HIPERVENTILANDO, RON SÁLVAME!

--QUE NO ESCONDAS DETRÁS DE MÍ,NO HERMIONE ¡!QUE SOMOS TUS AMIGOS Y TE QUEREMOS Y TUS NOS QUIERES SI, POR FAVOR NO NOS MATES!

--pero tranquilos ¿por qué los iba a matar?

-- Ron me asusta

-- y a mí me asustan ustedes dos

--vamos Harry sal de ahí si tan solo quiero que me respondas un par de preguntas

--¿que preguntas?

--¿que tal se sintió, como vestían, que paso, como paso? cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles... um yaoi

A la mañana siguiente el trío dorado estaba sentado en la mesa de gryffindor desayunando cada uno con sendas ojeras ya que Hermione no había parado el interrogatorio hasta bien entrada la noche. Si bien las ojeras eran idénticas sus expresiones distaban totalmente unas de otras; Hermione se veía feliz, Ron con nauseas y Harry nervioso tanto así que hablaba solo

--soy un valiente león, soy una malvada serpiente así que no le tengo miedo a ningún murciélago pervertido y mentiroso ¿por qué él estaba mintiendo?—dejo de susurrar para mirar a Ron con ojos de cachorro—Ron ¿él estaba mintiendo cierto?

--si Harry o es ¿qué acaso necesitas otra charla con Choo sobre porque repitió el año y como ahora si lleva un excelente promedio en pociones?

--no, tienes razón

--buen niño, ahora cambia de tema que planeo comer

mientras bajaban a las mazmorras Harry había vuelto a poner su cara de perrito maltratado

--¿no me van a dejar solo?

--no Harry

--¿lo prometen?

--si Harry

--¿de verdad?

--que si niño ¿que demonios te pasa, si ya se que de vez en cuando te vienen estas crisis en las que actúas como niño chico pero ninguna te había durado tanto, para ahora ya deberías estar torturando a alguien o chantajeando o que se yo

--hey que tan malo no soy

--no si no

--Mione ¿estas desacuerdo con el?

--vamos Harry con nosotros eres un amor pero lo que es decir con el resto...

--lo que Hermione quiere decir es que siempre estas haciendo maldades y cuando alguien te hace enojar ...bueno un claro ejemplo es Malfoy

--Él empezó

-- SI ya lo se, pero ¿tenias que tirarlo de la torre de astronomía y luego entrar cada noche a la enfermería para maldecidlo, vamos si hasta me llego a dar lastima y tan solo paraste por que te lo rogué

--si no sé por que hiciste eso

--eh ...y eso no es lo peor que has hecho hasta el momento

--¿están enojados conmigo?

--no por que sabemos que tu no haces nada si no te provocan pero aun así deberías tratar de controlarte

--ahora entremos que si llegamos tarde Snape nos va quitar puntos, no importa cuanto quiera desvirgarte

--ron!

--ron!

--ya ya enserio entremos y no te preocupes no vamos a dejarte solo con el malvado murciélago, o si no el niñito va a ponerse a llorar

—Ah si?—dijo Harry con cara de enojado, una mala señal siempre-- Eh...Malfoy ven un momento—Draco se veia aterrorizado con claras intenciones de salir huyendo--, dije que vengas o acaso quieres tener otro pequeño accidente, créeme que eso se puede arreglar

--¿Harry que estas haciendo?

--nada Hermione tu tan solo párate al lado de Draco porfa—Hermione hizo lo que le pidió y se paro al lado de un aterrorizado hurón—ahora, RONALD WEASLEY por favor sea tan amable de responder enfrente de sus compañeros por cual de los dos jóvenes aquí presentes es que se transforma en un perfecto perro guardián cuando el profesor Snape se encuentra presente

--¿QUÉ?

--señor Weasley por favor limítese a responder—dijo Harry haciendo su mejor imitación de Snape--a cual delos dos jóvenes prefiere a la señorita Granger o acaso al joven Malfoy, lo dejo para que reflexione al respecto

Mientras Ron se ponía aun más rojo que su pelo y las carcajadas se comenzaban a oír por todo el pasillo, Harry aprovecho para entrar al salón y tomar tranquilamente asiento en su puesto habitual, ya se sentía mas relajado

--¿porque mierda hiciste eso? –dijo ron sentándose al lado del moreno—además estas equivocado no me gusta

--tu me pediste que fuera malo

-Sí, pero no conmigo, con la rata con alas

--bueno lo siento no lo hago de nuevo y ahora respóndeme ¿cual de los dos el que no te gusta?

--Harry

--no enserio ron ¿a cual de los dos prefieres?

--Mione yo eh...

--Hermione Granger este no es el momento de tocar ese tema, la clase esta por empezar—dijo recuperando su perfecta imitación--, o caso quieres que _gryffindor_ pierda puntos por culpa de su prefecta

--no, Harry tienes razón

mientras Harry consideraba que tal vez se había pasado un poquito con la broma y como sacar de esta a su amigo...

Allí estas tan tranquilo hablando con tus amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado

¿Tan poco te importo? Y pensar que para mí eres todo mi mundo

¿Tan rápido olvidaste ese beso? Yo jamás podría a sido lo mas increíble que me a pasado, no puedo olvidar el sabor de tu boca, la textura de tus labios, lo frágil que te percibí en mis brazos y el deseo de protegerte que nació a raíz de eso.

OH y el sabor de tu piel jamás e probado nada igual no creo que exista algo así en este mundo es único es solo tuyo mi amor, así como yo lo soy.

**_Soy tuyo._**

Continuara /

Bueno no se que mas decir y ando depre a raíz de que se acerca la navidad y esta fecha siempre me hace sentir sola.

Este capai no contiene accion si no que mchas explicacione e intentos de que sea gracioso porfa denme su opinión ya y si es un chantaje

REVIWSACTUALIZACIONES 

Bueno a animarse aquí va la respuesta a sus reviws (bueno a los 3 nuevos que vi cuando fui al ciber ojala tenga mas)

firesexboy gracias y como vez la estoy continuando es mas planeo subir al menos un capi semanal mas cuando coloque Internet.

Engelcreme le va a empezar a gustar pero primero quiero hacer sufrir un poco a sevi y que Harry patalee un poco después de todo lo que ah pasado el pobre niño es natural que le cueste confiar en la gente.

Krispy ya dije este capi va dedicado a ti no te imaginas las veces que me e leído tu reviw muchas gracias me anima a escribir

cirerbinaplateada y porque todos piensan en harry como el malo y sevi como el bueno que se entienda el pobre niño a sufrido mucho tiene derecho a rebelarse un poco y para los que leyeron los libros es obvio que sevi lo hizo recontra sufrir así que antes de que terminen feliz debo asegurarme de que para sevi lo mas importante es harry que lo va a amar por siempre y claro hacerlo sufrir un poco (eso si los dejo juntos)

SELENE CRYSTAL WINGS

21/12/05


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno este capi es para todas aquellas que me preguntan si harry se va a enamorar de sevi...SI! 

A pero que va dedicado a krispy; muchas gracias como dije tus reviws son lo mejor, y muchas gracias por el regalo ,ya me estoy recuperando de la depre para después de año nuevo voy a estar mejor , porfa que sea un hisoka-tsusuki (yami no mazuei)muy romántico y claro N-17(babas, estoy enamorada de hisoka) de nuevo muchas gracias te pasaste.eres una idola

BUENO YA SABEN **_REVIWS ACTUALIZACONES_** _**CAMBIO DE PIEL **_ Cap4: _RESPUESTAS_

Severus se encontraba en el salón pensando en su niño:

Se ve tan lindo, como la luz del sol ilumina sus cabellos mientras el viento juega con estos...que envida como a mi gustaría ser ese viento y tocar ese suave pelo ,se ve tan dulce...ahhhh

Pero como siempre esos malditos mocosos no lo podían dejar fantasear en paz

--miss granger ponga mas atención, si hubiera echado la raíz de camelia podría habernos hecho desaparecer a todos

--yo..e..lo siento profesor—es que no poda dejar de imaginármelos a usted con harry .umm yaoi—lo siento, profesor snape...ah...

--eh.. Miss granger—dios lo de las babas es contagioso—e.. olvídelo.

--hermione—ron intenta llamar la atención de su "amiga" pero esta ha vuelto al mudo de las fantasias yaoi—hermione

--ya déjala ron es perder el tiempo...mejor ocúpate de tu poción al menos que quieras repetir

--ni que poción ni que ocho cuartos...harry no lo entiendo ¿que le ven a ese murciélago?

--ni yo tampoco...aun que hay que reconocer que con ese cambio de loock se ve genial y ademas...bueno...eh... sevi besa increíble...y se ve tan sexi cuando se enoja y claro es tan lindo cuando actua de manera tierna ...que me dan unas ganas de...ahh...ahh(suspiros, mal pensadas)

--harry, no mierda tienes la misma cara de hermione...harry—pero al igual que su amiga harry estaba en la luna—harry.. hermano por favor no me hagas esto mira que no quiero un murciélago por cuñado

ron comenzo a remecerlo, mientras sevi corría hacia ellos, dispuesto a maldecir al mocoso weasley por atreverse a molestar a su niño

--NO HARRY .TU NO!.. REACCIONA HARRY, TU NO PUEDES CAER EN LAS GARRAS DE SANAPE

que demonios estaba diciendo ese mocoso y quien mierda se creía para poner sus sucias manos en harry

--mister weasley

--¡! O usted callese que todo esto es su culpa maldito murciélago pervertido!

--QUE!

--harry por favor dime que no te gusta snape, vamos harry si tu sabes cuantos amantes tiene, tu no quieres seguir su ejemplo cierto...harry reacciona... recuerda lo que nos contó ...recuerda que tu no serias el primer alumno con el que se acuesta y después si té e visto no me acuerdo... o peor aun te haría repetir al igual que hizo con ella para poder hacerte su amante ...¿dime harry de verdad quieres perder tu virginidad con alguien así?

--ronald .deja de llorar y además ubícate este no es lugar para conversar de ese tema

--lo siento harry ...es que pensé que tu...

--mister potter...harry

--el problema es que no pensaste...pero si quieres que te conteste aquí ningún problema—sevi apenas si podía respirar que iría a decir su ángel y de que mierda estaba hablando weasley, el jamás se metería con alumno, bueno con ninguno que no se llamara harry potter, y además desde la caída de el señor tenebroso que no estaba con nadie ..bueno eso no importaba el ya tendría tiempo de explicárselo a su niño, si este le daba una oportunidad—RONALD WEASLEY escúchame muy bien NO SOY NECRÓFILO ...NI TAN POCO ME VA LA ZOOFILIA PARA ANDAR CON UN MURCIÉLAGO REFACCIONADO—en eso sonó la campana—ahora vamonos que me muero de hambre

--ese es mi hermano—ron lo abrazo—a comer!

Todos salieron del aula comentando lo sucedido, excepto cierto profesor que aun no lo lograba procesar

Hasta...

--QUE!

--harry , creo que ese grito fue del murciélago ...que miedo

--Y?...

--harry lo que le dijiste fue muy cruel

--por que? ron tiene razón el es el amante de la choochancha y yo jamás caería con alguien que la hubiera tocado

--pero harry ella te gusto, por mucho tiempo

--y ella me uso, lo mismo que el quiere hacer, no quiero sufrir mas, te lo juro no voy a volver a pasar por lo mismo... o peor

--peor ¿no es cierto, por que ella tan solo te gustaba en cambio con snape te estas comenzando a enamorar

--no sé de que estas hablando

--harry.

--ya hermione déjalo en paz y vamos a comer ...um tortilla de papa

--oye harry ¿esa que esta en la ventana no es hedwig?

sevi no podía creer lo que recién había pasado

--por que dijiste eso mi ángel, si de verdad te doy tanto asco entonces por que la otra noche ; me permitiste descubrir el sabor de tu boca de tu piel, acaso no sabias que me volvería adicto...al menos que...mierda todo lo que dijo esa maldita comadreja si el se atrevió a decirte semejante mentira yo lo mato ...ahora esa asquerosa alimaña va saber...

seerus abrió la puerta de, la mazmorra dispuesto a todo... cuando sintió como un cálido bulto chocaba contra él

--harry?

Harry entro corriendo a la oficina con un masa de piel plumas y carne entre sus brazos

--alguien ataco a hedwig y no encuentro a hagrid—severus se le rompio el corazon cuando vio las lagrimas del menor—por favor ayúdela

sevi tomo con cuidado a la lechuza entre sus brazos, sabia cuan importante era para su niño por lo que también era importante para él, la deposito en su escritorio mientras buscaba en los estantes los frascos adecuados

--quien demonios hizo esto no estaba jugando y es alguien muy bueno en pociones

--fue una poción

--si mi niño

-ella va estar bien cierto sevi? ..porfavor ya no puedo perder a nadie mas

--tranquilo te juro que la voy a curar

tras unas 2 horas hedwig volvió a lucir como antes, harry la abrazo llorando

----hedwig estas bien... o mi dios perdóname te juro que voy acabar con quien te hizo esto

--harry sabes quien le hizo eso?

--no lo sé, pero quien sea lo voy acabar—a sevi lo helo esa voz fría, le traía horribles recuerdos—lo que le hice al hurón no va a ser nada comparado con esto

--que le hiciste a Malfoy?

harry se limito a sonreírle de una manera que se le hacia dolorosamente conocida, era la sonrisa de james potter después de haber lastimado a alguien

--eres igual a el

--a quien?

--a nadie lo siento

--se referia a mi padre no es cierto, a lo que le hizo.?...no lamentablemente no soy igual a el, yo tuve que esperar demasiado

--que?

--que es lo que yo le pregunto, ¿es que acaso esperaba que me quedara cruzado de brazos, que siguiera sonriendo mientras me lastimaban, que no me vengara porque eso no era correcto, no era gryffindor? no severus ,ya no mas no voy seguir poniendo la otra mejilla para que ustedes me lastimen y luego llorar a escondidas en mi pieza

--harry

harry se levanto y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla

--gracias severus no sé que hubiera hecho si le hubiera pasado algo—como si ese puro beso no hubiera bastado para acelerar su corazón el pequeño le dedico su mas dulce sonrisa, una que snape no conocía hasta el momento—si eres una buena persona después de todo, me alegro

-harry que vas a hacer ahora?

--vengarme claro esta, voy a destruir a quien haya lastimado a hedwig

--harry cuando cambiaste?

--de verdad no te diste cuenta, con la muerte de sirius entonces supe que nadie me podría proteger que yo debía cuidar de mí mismo y además proteger a los que amaba pero para eso tenia que dejar de ser un niño

--harry yo

--gracias severus, vamos hedwig que hoy te quedas conmigo en mi cama

--harry espera

--si severus ..disculpe profesor

--harry por favor dame una oportunidad déjame protegerte

--lo que haces es muy cruel, por favor no hagas que cambie mi opinión de ti, haciendo promesas que no puedes cumplir

--pero no es mentira yo te amo, y lo que te dijo esa comadreja es mentira yo no e estado con nadie desde lo del señor oscuro y eso era por...

--BASTA!...no insultes a mi mejor amigo además no me mientas que la propia choo nos contó lo de ustedes

--que?

--además no tienes porque darme explicaciones lo que hagas es tu asunto...tan solo por favor no sigas intentando jugar así ..ya se que mi padre te hizo mucho daño ...es mas yo le reclame a sirius y a remus por eso, pero yo no soy mi padre así que deja de intentar cobrármelo...yo jamás te e lastimado ni lo pienso hacer

--harry

--portate mal y cuidate bien...severus snape

harry salió de la habitación con una triste sonrisa y un corazón muy confundido

--mi niño aun no entiendes nada, pero ahora menos que nunca me voy a rendir...te amo demasiado...ah y esa maldita mocosa va a descubrir porque fui considerado como el mas cruel de los mortifagos...jajajajajaja

CONTINUARA...

Si sevi esta loco...pero por su niño , ¿qué opinan?

Todavía ando algo depre por eso lo hice tan tristón pero el próximo lo voy a hacer mas cómico ya van a ver...prometo que no me mato ningún personaje(como en segundas) al menos hasta marzo(cumplo años el 8) bueno porfa échenle una mirada a segundas oportunidades que ya lo termine(la primera parte ustedes deciden si hay segunda)

aquí van las respuestas a sus reviws ,muchas gracias

Ashley como ves ahora se empieza a enamorar, y harry no es un hijo de perra, tan solo es un niño un poquito rebelde, me cuesta hacer los capis largos lo siento pero lo mas largo que e hecho fue un one shoot.(harry-sevi) Y claro muchas gracias por dejar un rewiw y que decir por opinar que esta muy bueno.

strawberry (primer reviw)bueno esta es la respuesta del revw que me dejaste por el capi 2;viste me diste la razon harry da mas miedo que sevi y eso que sevi es un ex mortifago pero no te preocupes los dos son unos amores,creo que oi esa frase en una novela ,no se soy como una esponja absorvo información pero casi nunca se de donde la ves la confucion de sentimientos se va aclarando.

Muchas gracias por permitirme usar tu frse como ves harry ya la uso ..esta genial.

strawberry (segundo reviw, del cap 3)si me inspire en riuchy cuando pense en harry (soy fan de riuchy) además estaba escuchando shining colection (no me acuerdo como se escribe)cuando lo escribi y harry si tiene su kumagoro, es blanca y se llama hedwig aun que estoy opensando en hacerlo dormir con un kumagoro de verdad que opinas,obvio que sevi jamas pondría sus manos en esa perra ,aunque las va a poner pero no precisamente como ella quie¨siera ..ya vas a ver n siguiente capi la venganza de sevi.jijiji...si tienes razon no te puedo pasar a drakito ya que tiene a dos personas dispuestas a cuidarlo(oye lo de la veladora es por santa o por que me matas de ahí depende mi respuesta)gracias por contarme lo del parque y eso n es nada rita ya que son buenas noticias , quien viviera alla.ahh...como vez actualice te prometo que en el proximo capi te hago reir bye muchos besos...

. Tere Potter ey no me mates a hrry que no puedo contiuar a historia (o cierto yo ya lo mate en otro fic)gracias me alegra que te haya gustado , ya me comprometi a que al menos que pase algo voy a actualizar al menos un capi por semana cuando tenga internet seran mas y de paso me hago un mesanger y los agrego para que me toruren yasi actualizo mas pronto.

Krispy no muchas gracias a ti, como te habras dado cuenta te has transformado en mi editora en lo que se refiere a este fic la verdad es que espero ansiosa tus reviws ya que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y me dicen que tal voy .muchas grcias como ves de nuevo te dedico el capi y de verdad gracias por el regalo.no te preocupes como ves a harry si le importa sevi y mas de lo que quiere aceptar a y con respecto a choooo um ya vas a ver lo que le hago .la odio desde el tercer libro y en el quinto digamos que pienso cobrarme todo lo que le ho a mi niño esa...besos cuidate y ojala te guste este capi y no te preocupes que ya estoy planeando la segunda parte de segundas.

Engel en este capi se responden tus preguntas y en el otro te sigues riendo...me comprometo a seguir inventándole apodos... bye

Ashley y dale niña que te digo que hary n es tan malo y nada de pobre sevi que tanto sufrimiento le dara su recompenza (sevi dice que harry desuno en su cama, ya ver si se lo doy)bye

romina muchas gracias, dudo ser una buena escritora ,pero ojala llegue a serlo,te deseo un prospero año nuevo(a navidad ya paso)bye

BUENO YA SABEN **_REVIWS ACTUALIZACONES_**

(no quieren saber que le va a hacer sevi a la choochancha?.pues mientras mas rewivs me escriban mas rapido lo escribo yo )

selene crystal wings

28/12/05(feliz cumple jakito)


	5. Chapter 5

BUENO YA SABEN **REVIWS ACTUALIZACONES** **CAMBIO DE PIEL ** Cap5: _consecuencias_

Harry estaba mas que asustado dado a los nuevos sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por cierto profesor y aunque odiara admitirlo hermione tenia razón... se estaba enamorando, pero...

No podía... ya para severus el no seria mas que un juguete, en cuanto dejara de divertiro lo botaría como si nada y el no podía permitir que eso pasara

Necesitaba personas constantes en su vida , antes estuvo dispuesto a echarse un polvo con snape mas por atracción, que por una estúpida venganza pero ahora que había sentimientos involucrados no podía.

Simplemente no podría soportar el día en que sevi lo abandonara .

--tierra llamando a harry y hermione

--¿eh decías algo ron?

--Sí! ¿ En que piensan?

-yo en tonteras y ¿tu mione?

--en el profesor snape con un látigo sobre ti

-QUE?

-QUE?

Ambos jóvenes estaban con ojos como huevos fritos y sudando la gota gorda ante la visión de su amiga babeando y con ojos de loca .

--pareces un perro rabioso

--ron no la provoques y tu ¿porque severus debería darme latigazos?

--por que has sido un niño malo... muy malo...,ummm(babas y + babas)ya me lo imagino... cubierto de cuero y tu atado con cadenas a una cama. ummmmmmmm

--hermione?...o dios santo harry esta como poseída

--o también podría ser la fantasía ...de profesor alumno... que tu le lleves una manzana y el te diga que te quedes después de clase ...ya que estas castigado como tantas veces a hecho... y entonces te obligue a morder la manzana para que no se escuchen tus gritos y te penetre ahí mismo sobre el escritorio de una manera ruda y salvaje!...si!

--o dios harry esta babeando la alfombra como cuando ginny ve esos comics pervertidos...mangas yai ...así los llama

--umm yaoi...si ya me imagino... también podría ser dulce...con mermelada...si... después de todo tu eres un joven inexperto... y el un adulto podría enseñarte muchas cosas... seria tan dulce la primera vez con cuidado te iría poseyendo asiéndote suyo con cada embestida y luego...

--harry mejor vamonos

harry tan solo aserto a asentir

--ya se le pasara a ginny no le dura mas que un par de horas .tienes surte de nunca haber ido a mi casa en esos momentos; nos tenemos que encerrar todos en mi pieza y tu sabes lo pequeña que es... y te acuerdas que para los mundiales vinieron bill y charlie pues imagínanos a todos los hermanos weasley mas mis padres escondidos en mi pequeña habitación...tan solo para no ser los prota de las fantasías de ginny ...si hasta llego a insinuar que los gemelos tenían algo entre ellos y charlie con un dragon ...ah...y que lucius y mi padre se odiaban porque tuvieron algo y no les salió bien y que a mi me gustaba Malfoy...jaja..¿te imaginas? ...Ahora que lo pienso todo es culpa de ginny...!ginny ven para aca!

harry prefirió no decirle cuan acertada encontrada a ginny y mas bien preocuparse por lo que había dicho hermione o mejor dicho lo que esto había provocado en el...

--diablos que estoy enfermo-pensó harry—si esas fantasias me excitan de este modo y peor aun no se por cual de todas tengo semejante erección...mierda!

Severus estaba realmente furioso y dispuesto a todo

Para su buena suerte encontró a la perra en un pasillo y la empujo dentro de un aula vacía tan fuerte que la tiro al piso pero eso a el no le importaba ya que le tenia planeado mucho mas

Sello la puerta y se dio vuelta para encararse con la putilla que le estaba arruinando sus planes con su amor

--mocosa del demonio , como te atreviste a decir que tu y yo teníamos algo— la encaro poniendo una expresión que en su antiguo rostro hubiera resultado aterradora—Y DIME ¿QUE PASARÍA SI DECIDIERA COBRÁRMELA Y SI DECIDIERA APROVECHARME DE TI EN ESTA AULA VACÍA?

-ningún problema—dijo estándose en una posición que talvez algún otro hubiera considerado sexy, pero que a sevi le parecía por demás vulgar—eso es lo que quiero aprovéchate vamos! .

sevi no lo podía creer, el había planeado asustarla y ahora era el, el asustado

--vamos profesor no me puede culpar ¿quien no querría meterse en sus pantalones,umm ahora se ve tan sexy vamos papi chulo tómame aquí esta tu mamita

ciertamente vulgar parece una puta del bario rojo, ¿como harry pudo alguna vez fijarse en esto?

--¿pero a ti no te gustaba harry?

--¿ese mocoso sin gracia, ese santurrón que no sabe ni besar? No me hagas reir

sevi sentía su sangre arder, esa pequeña ramera no tan solo estaba insultando a su niño, si no admitía que lo había besado ...que le había robado su primer beso...algo que debió ser suyo

--vamos sevi no podía dejar que ese mocoso se fijara en ti , es por su propio bien sabes después me lo haces gay

--¿pero tu dijiste que no te gustaba?

--y no me gusta por algo lo deje al pobrecito... al año siguiente estaba tan deprimido, que patético...pero ahora que venció a el señor oscuro es el esposo ideal, ¿te imaginas yo esposa del niño que vivo y amante tuya?... la pasaríamos tan bien a su costa ...la única lata es que tendría que acostarme con el pero tu me recompensarías ¿cierto sevi?

--suficiente—dijo severus tomándola del pelo y obligándola a ponerse de rodillas mientras la apuntaba con la varita – escúchame bien perra nadie me llama sevi a excepción de harry

--pero severus

—profesor snape para ti mocosa

-- así que te gusta el sado

--al parecer aun no entiendes, pero capas esto te ayude—y la apunto directo al pecho—cruccio!

--aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

--ahora escúchame bien-levanto su cabeza tirandola de los pelos y de paso arrancandole algunos—harry no estaba deprimido por una cualquiera como tu cuya reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra ... si no que acababa de fallecer su padrino, siguiente punto ¿me estas escuchando?—asintió una llorosa choo—quien se va acostar con el soy yo y quien se va casar también ¿entendiste?

la tiro de golpe al piso

--¿entendiste?

choo intento hablar pero no podía, estaba demasiado asustada

-- cruccio!

--aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

se escuchaban sus gritos por toda la habitación menos mal que el hechizo con el sevi sello la puerta también era un silenciador, choo cayo desmayada en el piso

--enervate..ahora dime ¿entendiste?

--si, ...si yo..

--buena perra, ahora toma –le dijo arrojándole un cuchillo – esa navaja es mágica un recuerdo de mis días como mortifago perteneció a un muggle llamado jack el destripador posteriormente debió haber pasado por manos de magos muy oscuros, para llegar a ser lo que es ahora ...una navaja que todo lo que corta permanece así ...ni siquiera con magia se cura—choo miro el cuchillo luego lo miro a el con rabia asesina y rápidamente tomo la navaja –mala idea... imperio –tenia de nuevo esa sonrisa pero ahora si resultaba macabra—córtate el pelo , así no déjalo disparejo algunos mechones largos y otros cortados a ras ...si Asi...ahora tu cara...no mucho...tan solo lo suficiente para que dejes intentar de seducir niños inocentes como mi hary...si bien ahora un par de cortadas en los arazos...pechos y piernas...todo superficial, pero que deje marca ...bien creo que es suficiente...una advertencia y no creo tener que decirte lo que te pasara si te vuelves a acercar a harry o si no desmientes esas estupideces... ya!

--dumb

--¿que acaso intentas decirme, que me acusaras a dumbledore, adelante inténtalo será tu palabra contra la mía , la de una alumna problemática que repitió curso por vaga y conflictiva... contra la de un respetable profesor ,quien arriesgo su vida espiando al mismísimo voldemort y mas encima adorado por todos por no decir deseado...las tienes difíciles para ponértelas aun peor en este momento yo estoy discutiendo con mcgonagall sobre tu extraño comportamiento obsesivo y como al decirte que me dejaras en paz tu dijiste que te las pagaría...vez la cuartada perfecta

--¿pero como?

--con esto—dijo sevi sacando de entre su túnica un pequeño reloj de arena –un gira tiempo—sonrió ante la derrota que reflejaba la cara de la perrilla esa—ahora me voy pero escúchame muy bien tu sabes que debes hacer y que no... y que si me desobedeces estas muerta!

y sin mas se fue de la sala con una sonrisa

el problema de la putila estaba resuelto

se moría de ganas de ver a su niño pero tenia que esperar a que la perra aclarara todo y para eso esta debería pasar a la enfermería antes sin contar con el problema gira tiempo , resignado se fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones y sustituir su otro yo ( n/asi leyeron el tercer libro entenderán)mientras tararea un pedazo de canción adecuado para el momento si bien es cierto que la canción era romántica y eso era lo ultimo que el sentía por la perra esa... no se podía negar que coro era como si se lo hubieran escrito a ella:

Tu reputación son las primeras 6 letras de esa palabra 

_llevarte a la cama era mas fácil que respirar_

_tu teléfono es de total dominio popular _

_y tu colchón tiene mas huellas que una playa en pleno verano_

_has hecho el amor mas veces que mi abuela y aun no acabas ni la escuela_

para muchos alumnos fue una visión ver salir del despacho de magonagall a snape cantando como un ángel(que es lo que parecía)aunque no entendían lo que cantaba y los pocos que ubicaban español no querían saber a quien iba dedicada.

CONTINUARA

no se quejen si creen que fui muy cruel con choo después de haberme leído diabolo(fic original genial)soy capas hasta castrarla si en cambio creen que fui muy suave(como yo) por favor avísenme y hago que vuelva a enfadar a sevi y este...jijijiji,(acepto sugerencias adelante chicas díganme todo lo que le quieren hacer a la chochancha y yo hago que sevi lo haga... si el poder de las letras!)

bueno este capi se salió corto pero que conste que no me han dejado mas de dos reviws y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo dos historias mas que voy a publicar los primeros capis junto con este y al menos que vea reviws sigo las otras y las que e dejado atrasadas y postergo esta la única razón por la que ya no lo e hecho son KRISPY,ENGEL,ASHLEY, strawberry lizeth , Y POR LA OTRAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIW

BUENO ahora que ya descargue mi rabia contesto esos dos UNICOS reviws y después les hablo de mis nuevos fics

Yuyumio ya puse un poco de lo que piensa hermi como me pediste y si es una conspiración contra ron y yo soy la lider.jijiji y aqui va mi regalo de navidad para ti escribí el fic que me pediste se lama matrimonio por conveniencia no se si t guste, tengo muchas ideas para el , porfa déjame reviws en ambos fics si?para saber que opines y que me sugieres

strawberry lizeth hola ya me acostumbre a tus reviws así que no me mates o si no como continuo esto, bueno porfa chequea mis otros fics y dejame tus opiniones en ellos si?

Okey no sé si en el próximo o en otro pero pronto voy a poner a harry teniendo un sueño húmedo que empieza con sevi vestido como kumagoro y terminan haciéndolo como conejos jijijijiiji , aquí intente explicar un poco mas los pensamientos del trío dorado y te entiendo yo estoy igual recién acabe la practica de secretariado y caí en cama con bronquitis pensé que estar en casa sin hacer nada seria divertido pero sin cable o internet cual es la gracia jamás pensé que diría esto pero extraño trabajar.

BUENO con respecto amis nuevos fics son un one shoot y dos nuevos fics con un capi arriba cada uno

Cuento de navidad one shoot, me encanta la película me la veo para navidad siempre desde que era chica asi que pense que pasaria si el malhumorado visitado por fantasmas fuera sevi y el pequeño timmy fuera harry claro que harry en vez de cojo me salió suicida(andaba depre por la fecha)y claro con un buen lemon al final(mi segundo lemon) con una pequeña gran sorpresa, este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes .

El secreto del dragondraco toda su vida a subyugado sus sentimientos se hizo cargo del imperio Malfoy y se caso con pansy , como se suponía ,pero ahora descubre que su vida es una farsa ¿Será muy tarde para arrepentirse... aun harry lo esperara y mas difícil tendrá el valor de arriesgar todo por una respuesta que puede no ser la que el desea?

Matrimonio por conveniencia severus se sacrifico para que harry pudiera vencer a voldemort, pero como buen slytherin no hace nada gratis y a cambio pidió que su ahijado no pisara azkaban y fuera protegido por la orden asi que para salvarlo harry le dice al juez que era un espía al igual que su padrino, pero el juez no se la cree y dice que Malfoy no tenia nada que lo uniera al orden... así que el viejo chiflado, perdón el director dumbledore dice que draco esta comprometido con un miembro de la orden y pronto a casarse.. así que el juez dice que lo libera si es que se casa ahora mismo y convive 3 años con su pareja así que venga la novia!

Y todos son valientes pero no suicidas, pero para sorpresa de todos alguien dice que es el novio y que los case de inmediato:

Remus lupin

Así que ahora draco y remus deberán convivir por tres largos años, pero aquí aparecerán otras 2 parejas; sevi-sirius y harry-cedric (no soy necrofila, pero si me encantan los angelitos en especial los de la guarda ya que los puedo usar en mis perversas fantasías jijijijiji )

Selene crystal wings


	6. Chapter 6

BUENO YA SABEN **REVIWS ACTUALIZACONES** **CAMBIO DE PIEL ** Cap6: _confusiones_

Su relación con harry había mejorado increíblemente desde que la mocosa había confesado frente a toda la escuela que nunca se había acostado con el, que tan solo había inventado eso para distraer a todos de su verdadera relación, con el profesor rubeus hagrid.

Aunque ninguno de los dos había tocado ese tema hasta que harry como de costumbre fue castigado ( no pasaba semana en que no lo castigaran)

--no puedo creer que esa perra se haya atrevido a inventar que ella y hagrid ...mierda

--¿ya ti porque te molesta tanto? –si era lo que el creía nadie volvería a saber del maldito semigigante—¿es que acaso...

--caso que... esa inbecil puede hacer que echen a hagrid

--pero si el se acostó con ella...

--que no lo hizo créeme...no se hubiera podido sentar en una semana ...si no lo voy a saber yo...

--¿y como tu lo sabes?

--bueno...eh...yo...

---¿TU?—no puede ser yo mato ese maldito troll, no se pudo atrever a aprovecharse de mi niño –¿TU QUE?

--¿que te pasa sevi?

--tu tan solo respóndeme de una maldita vez

--pero es que le prometí a ron y mione que no diría nada sobre esa noche...

--esa noche—no una orgía...no voy a matarlos como se atrevieron a pervertir así a mi niño , ¡hey que ese es mi trabajo maldita sea!—¿que paso esa noche harry?

--okey,okey cálmate que ya te digo—estoy asustándolo , lo siento mi niño pero necesito saber –bueno pero no te enojes ...¿si?

--no me enojo—contigo jamás pero con esos ... dios lo que voy a hacerles –dime

--bueno...es que te acuerdas de la broma a la filch...fuimos nosotros

--me lo imaginaba pero eso que tiene que ver

--bueno que para llevar a cabo la broma teníamos que hacer la poción multijugos ...para asi transformar a un montón de criaturas asquerosas en la señora norris y el maldito no supiera cual...

--al grano potter

--sevi

--lo siento harry pero por favor ve al grano...

--bueno ...no te enojes,...robamos los ingredientes de tu armario

--eso también era obvio

--¿entonces por que estas enojado?

--¿y el gigante que tiene que ve en todo esto?

--¿hagrid?

--si

--ah...cierto es que filch casi nos pilla así que nos escondimos en una sala vacía

--¿y?

--es que la sala no estaba vacía

--¿que?

--estaba hagrid ..y bueno...

--bueno—ese maldito..vamos a ver si todavía te gustan tanto los monstruos después que te presente algunos de mi colección particular—¿y que paso?

--estaba con maxin ...digamos que vimos mas de lo que queríamos ...pero hagrid no sabe que lo vimos así que porfa...¿sevi?

severus se había desplomado sobre su sillón... feliz del gigantesco malentendido.

--¿sevi estas bien?

--mas que bien

--¿eh?

--pero dime ¿por que crees tan fácilmente que hagrid no se acostó con ella y en cambio si le creíste cuando invento lo mío? ...y créeme que yo puedo hacer que no se siente en muchos meses

--si ya lo se voldemort me lo dijo

--¿es por eso que le creíste?...harry yo

--o es necesario que me expliques nada y la razón por la que le crei es simple ...hagrid ama a madame máxime no arriesgaría su relación por una niñata

--yo también amo a alguien

--en serio y ¿a quien?

--a ti

--por favor no sigas

--no miento te amo y si no estamos juntos es por tu decisión no la mía

--¿por que haces esto?

--por que te amo

--digamos que te llego a creer cambiarias de opinión te decepcionarías y...

--déjame a mi decidir eso

--NO! Porque yo seria quien terminaría solo triste y sin...olvidalo nos vemos mañana señor...

--harry...

pero ya era tarde el menor había salido del salon dejando a un muy triste sevi

--como hacerte comprender que sin importar que hicieras no podría dejar de amarte...incluso si mi engañaras acabaría con el bastardo y luego te rogaría que me perdonaras ..te amo tanto así mi niño que mi orgullo muere en comparación a la agonía que es no tenerte cerca.

CONTINUARA

Bueno este capitulo fue mas corto debido a la falta de reviws envíenme reviws y lo are mas largo como ya dije tan solo sigo por la gente que les gusta mi fic ...hace un par d dias lei lo que hice la autora de dawn fall y me produjo tanta rabia que por un par de reviws no tan solo dejara el fic sino que lo arruinara de ese modo...que me di cuenta que inmediatamente me decidi a seguir segundas oportunidades ,se va a llamar una oportunidad para engañar al destino(subo el primer capi a fin de mes o antes) y además estoy intentando seguir todos mis proyectos(tengo como 10)pero como ahora mismo estoy buscando trabajo , apenas lo encuentre no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido así que voy a ir de acuerdo a la cantidad de reviws que tenga el fic, asi que si les gusta este fic porfa envienm,e reviws e lo actualizo lo mas pronto posible si no le doy prefrencia a otros.

Respuestas a los reviws:

Engel(cap4)me comprometo en el siguiente capi a inventar apodos mas chistoso

cirerbinaplateada(cap4) en realidad eres mega difícil de complacer hasta ahora lo único que te a gustado de verdad es un cuento para navidad...no harry no tiene personalidad múltiple tan solo esta asustado...es la primera vez que se enamora y mas encima es de alguien supuestamente perfecto y que lo odio por años.

krispy(cap4y5)ya te extrañaba y si es el reviw mas grande que me han escrito y me alegra que tu hayas sido la primera en ver este cap, harry aun no sabe quien ataco a hedwig ese va a ser el misterio de este fic , una pista solo para ti fue la misma persona que mato a harry en segundas, okey quieres que siga con las fantasías de hermi?

Que rico, arejona es mi cantante favorito asi que no pude resistirme y la venganza bueno hasta ahora tan solo e tenido una queja ya vere si es necesario darle una segunda lección jajajaja...si los mortifagos no sospecharon de el mucho menos lo van a hacer un grupo de profes , sevi es el maestro en disimular(exepto con un niño que yo se me)mi niña no te preocupes cuando tenga tiempo yo misma cumplo mis sórdidas fantasías con mi amdo hisoka...lo siento decia que no te preocupes y porfa si puedes escríbeme:

un harry-lucius, muy romántico N-17 , que harry se haga amigo de draco o le entregen su custodia a narcisa como sea que cuando harry valla a quedarse en la mansión Malfoy Narcisa ya se haya divorciado de lucius...draco se tenga que ir en un misterioso viaje (mandalo a donde te de la gana pero sácalo de ahí)y entonces los dos se queden solitos y...bueno la idea es que lucius se enamore perdidamente de harry, que sea dulce y que harry se sienta protegido(ojala que se casen y sin bebes) a y que voldy ya este muerto cuando todo esto pase .que dices porfa...si? besos selene

yuyumio no escribo de gundam( aunque cuando salga de mis demas fics quiero escribir uno de mi niño quatre)como ves publique aca en slash heaven matrimonio por conveniencia(aun no se bien como hacerlo en fanfiction y ademas esta es mi pagina favorita)ojala que me sigas escribiendo y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos igualmente.

Engelgracias como ya dije si sigo este fic es principalmente por krispy, strawberry lizeth, y tu .

calipso calipso1977yahoo.eslo siento pero como ya dije si nadie quiere que siga hasta aqui llega la venganza es tan solo que quiero demostrar que sevi aria cualquier cosa por su niño y que sabe como protegerlo y dame tiempo que en sus garras cae jijijiji

selene crystal wings

10/01/06


	7. Chapter 7

En disculpa por mi berrinche anterior, aquí tienen este nuevo capi que va dedicado a mi querida krispy GRACIAS eres lo máximo.

BUENO YA SABEN **REVIWS ACTUALIZACONES** **CAMBIO DE PIEL ** Cap7: _descubrimientos_

Harry no se había olvidado del ataque a su querida hedwig, tan solo es que aun no había dado con el culpable, pero cuando lo hiciera...

Por suerte(n/ano para drakin) escucho por casualidad una conversación entre seamus y neville sin que estos lo supieran

--logre escapar por poco

--¿que te pasa neville?

--hay seamus el malvado de Malfoy intento echarle una poción a mi trevor

--¿una poción?

--si dijo que estaba experimentando con unas nuevas pociones y que necesitaba un conejillo de indias ya que la anterior se le había escapado

--¿la anterior?

--si dijo que las mascotas de los gryffindor eran ideales para esto ...

harry no necesito oír mas ...y en menos de lo que canta un gallo el pobre draco se encontraba colgando de un pie de en la torre de astronomía ...sujeto tan solo por un distraído gryffindor(se estaba leyendo sangre y oro)

--potter no te atreverías a tirarme de la torre

--y por que no, no seria la primera vez

--esta vez te van a expulsar

--lo dudo...además nunca van a encontrar tus huesos..apenas te estrelles te mando derechito a aragog como regalo de navidad

--um.¿.aragog?

--si una araña gigante que vive en el bosque prohibido

--no serias capaz

--o si soy ...e hecho cosas peores mi querido draco

---mierda pottrer que yo no ataque a tu estúpida lechuza lo juro ...ahora suéltame

--ningún problema

--NO!

--windangun leviosa

--mione que estas haciendo

--harry no lo puedes matar

--si harry por favor vamos que el hurón envenenaría las pobres arañitas y después te matas a aragog y hagrid se enoja contigo no vale la pena amigo

--RON CALLATE!

--RON CALLATE!

--comadreja CALLATE!

--y uno que intenta ayudar ...

--harry no yo creo que draco haya atacado a hedwig

--si escucha a Herminione yo no he hecho nada a tu bendita lechuza

--hermione... draco...¿y ustedes desde cuando se tutean?

--bueno es que estudiamos juntos artimancia y draco pasa casi tanto tiempo como yo en la biblioteca ..y dejen de mirarme así ni que yo le tuviera que dar explicaciones a alguien

--a mi no por lo menos...pero almenos que este hurón pueda probar su inocencia... aragog tendrá hurón aplastado para la cena

--pero yo no fui potter te juro que yo no ...

--ah y donde estabas el jueves hace dos semanas entre las 6 y las 8 de la tarde

--conmigo

--profesor snape

--si miss granger el señor weasey tuvo la amabilidad de avisarme respecto a los planes de mister potter

--traidor

--es que harry..yo.he

--si! gracias te debo una weasley

--esto aun no termina Malfoy

--pero es que acaso no escuchaste a severus yo no le hice nada a tu lechuza

--no seria la primera vez que miente para salvar a uno de su casa ¿o si?

--bien déjeme solo con mister potter

--pero

--DIJE QUE SE LARGEN!

--si!

--si!

--si!

--cobardes

--de verdad tu piensas que yo te mentiría ...

--por tu querido draco...si!

sevi estaba que saltaba de la felicidad harry estaba celoso lo que significaba que tenia aunque sea una mínima posibilidad ...ahora era hora de demostrarle a su niño por que era el jefe de la casa de los slytherin y como buena serpiente atrapar a su presa...presa sonaba muy mal, mejor pareja...jejejejeje

--pero aunque crea eso mister potter no estas bien que ande tirando alumnos de la torre de astronomía y mucho menos dárselos como plato principal a una araña

--yo no iba a dárselo como plato principal

--¿a no?

---ese con suerte alcanza como aperitivo...¿no viste que esta en los huesos?

--pues yo crea que mister Malfoy esta muy bien...en extremo bien

--vete al infierno con tu maldito hurón!

--no me digas que estas celoso

---yo celoso estas delirando y suéltame

sevi tenia harry arrinconado contra una pared con una mano en la cintura de este y la otra en su mejilla...ahora que su pequeño príncipe de hielo se estaba derritiendo lo ultimo que iba hacer era soltarlo

--no...has sido un niño muy malo y mereces ser castigado

--¿y quien va a castigarme tu?

--si por algo soy tu profesor...es mi deber educarte..asi que ...

--asi..que ...¿qué?

y sin mas sevi se abalanzo sobre esos jugosos labios con los que venia delirando desde que los probo ...

mierda ¿como podía ser?.. la boca de harry sabia aun más deliciosa de lo que el recordaba peor aun ...se sentía también estar dentro de esa boca jugando con esa pequeña lengua... le producía tantas sensaciones nuevas ...mierda jamás se iba a librar de esta adicción...¿y a quien le importaba? si el quería ser adicto a este niño el resto de sus días primero muerto que dejarlo ir...

--ya casi me estoy arrepintiendo de que severus haya venido

--¿bromeas no?...te aseguro que harry no bromeaba, si el profesor snape no hubiera intervenido ahora cuando menos serias residente permanente en sanmungo

--ya lo se pero es que me imagino lo que severus y potter estarán asiendo...guacala

--ah si hacen tan bonita pareja, además yo creo que al profesar sanpe le gusta harry

--ese es el problema gustarle es poco y por como luce ahora no hay quien se le resista

--si eso es cierto dios mío ¿podría ser mas sexy?

--lo dudo...mierda ahora mismo debe estar desvirgando al maldito-niño-que-vivió

--ah lo que yo daría por ver

--ah, mierda ten cuidado comadreja

--¿ron que te pasa?

ron se abrió paso empujándolos y salió corriendo como si el mismísimo voldy hubiera revivido y lo estuviera persiguiendo, pero es que todo esto era demasiado para el pobre ...mione y draco se llevaban bien y lo dejaban de lado...su mejor amigo alias hermano del alma probablemente se estaría entregando en este mismo momento a un maldito murciélago disfrazado de principe azul...¿que mas le podría salir mal?

y como si el destino le respondiera esa pregunta se encontró ante una escena que jamás se imaginaria

--¿ginny..neville que estan haciendo!

pero ¿para que preguntaba si sabia la respuesta?...la pequeña bola de grasa de neville no tan solo estaba besando a su hermana en un corredor vació si no que estaba aprovechando de meterle mano

--aleja tus sucias manos de mi hermanita

---no! Él es mi novio y tiene todo el derecho de...

--de...¿de que? dime...¿de meter su mano debajo de tu blusa, de que su otra mano este debajo de tu falda?

--el pone sus manos donde yo quiera y ahora quiero que estén ahí

--maldicion ginny... ¿pero a ti no te gustaba harry?

--si peor tu bien sabes que el nunca me a tomado en cuenta, es un menkui

--¿un que?

--le gustan las personas atractivas..primero choo y ahora el profesor snape...por lo menos contra la primera tenia oportunidad, pero contra snape...

--pero ginny ¿y dean? ustedes estaban saliendo

--dean no alcanzaba a mis standars

--¿y neville si?

--bueno te diré que de chiquito no tiene nada

--ginebra weasley

--vamonos amor

y nuestro pobre ron se quedo parado en se corredor preguntándose ¿a que dios había ofendido...o a cuantos había asesinado en su vida anterior? para que la actual se hubiera transformado en esta mierda ...

de vuelta en la torre de astronomia...

sevi sintió la cachetada propinada por su joven amor y el hechizo expiliarmus que lo envió directamente al otro lado de la habitación pero considero que había valido la pena con tal de probar esos deliciosos labios de nuevo

--no me vuelvas a tocar maldito murciélago con liffting pedofilo

--harry

--rata voladora travesti

--harry que yo no me visto de...

--maldita portada de catalogo avon para roedores

--¿y que es eso?

--me vas a contagiar el hanta o peor aun la rabia

--ah

--batmanzombie

--¿que?

--te odio!

y después de esa sarta de insultos improvisados el joven siguió el ejemplo de su mejor amigo y corrió por su vida dejando detrás a un muy sonriente sevi...

puede que su niño le hubiera dicho una sarta de insultos(la mayoría no los entendió)pero su ángel estaba celoso y además lo había besado aun mas sin importar cuanto lo negara el menor le había devuelto el beso...además se veía tan tierno, cuando sonrojado le decía esos insultos que mas que enojarlo le sacaron una sonrisa por la actitud tan dulcemente infantil de su niño...

si bien antes esos insultos le hubieran partido el alma, por de quien venían, ahora tan solo le infundían ternura ya que sabia que por muy remota que fuera existía la posibilidad de que su pequeño lo aceptara...

---um ... ahora debo planear tu castigo por lo que le hiciste a Malfoy ...ya se ...algo que disfrutaremos los dos ...

CONTINUARA

Si quieren ver el castigo ya saben... reviwsactualizaciones

Bueno aquí van mis respuestas a los reviws cosa que agradezco mucho :

Strawberry (cap5)muchas gracias por todo los buenos deseos y yo tambien te deseo mucha felicidad, si hermi y ginny son muy útiles para plasmar fantasías(suyas no mias) yo hago lo mismo tan poco tengo aun internet así que copio en world los capis de mis fics favoritos, los paso al pendrive y luego los leo en mi casa, gracias también por el reviw de cuento(ese lemon te da una idea de lo que planeo para harry aquí)ah y mi madre quiere que tamben estudie ahora ingles asi que según todo lo indica no eres la única que estas vacaciones se va dedicar a estudiar.

Rarificacomo ya vez este lo hice mas largo

Engel si mi musa se fue de vacaciones y me dejo abandonada pero a fin de año me desquito me voy de vacacione a cuba aunque sea a nado.

Julieta en cierto modo tienes razon pero es que para serte sincera como ya dije hace tiempo tengo muy poca autoestima, pero la verdad es que puede que me demore ya que como soy nueva en todo esto de tonta inicie muchos ficsy ahora tengo que encontrar la inspiración para terminarlos y ademas hacer la continuación de segundas.

Calipso calipso1977yahoo.es si sev no es el unico mal pensado(esa es la gracia) y claro que harry desea que siga insistiendo es tan solo que tiene miedo.

Strawberrycapas que para otro fic , en este aun tengo que hacer el sueño del conejito(proximo capi lo prometo)exacto que sufra un buen rato.jejejej.

si es qure yo no me meto muy seguido lo cual me causa lios ya que me gusta leer tu reviw y el de krispy antes de hacer el siguiente capi y esta vez no pude hacerlo, porfa aun sigueme mandando aquí los reviws pero si quieres mi correo es:

crystalwings15yahoo.esapenas tenga internt y me haga un mensanger te aviso y porfa inclúyeme si?

tania muchas gracias, pero que sea tan cursi es la gracia ahora es turn de que harry se divierta un poquito a su costa.

dorimi-mimimuchas gracias y espero que esto te ayude con la impaciencia

Krispy como podria enojarme contigo? Créeme eso es imposible, para compensarte este es mas largo,si te envian a sanmungo te mando flores el fic y y tu enviame una foto de tu boda con Gilderoy,bueno te cumpli el deseo y harrysin fue un pokito malito com drakin(pero ya vas a ver como hay muchos dispuestos a consolarlo,yo incluida)apenas suba esto me bajo tu fic(loco por.) y cuando vuelva ir a Internet te subo el reviw.lo que pasa es que harry tiene mucho miedo de que sevi no lo conozca y cuando lo haga lo deje de amar, no te preocupes que hagrid no le va a pasar nada mas alla de un dolor de cabeza ¿pero quien dice que es inocente? Antes de máxime...bueno digamos que la chochancha sabe como subir sus notas(yo para eso repito)de nuevo muchas gracias y lee lo que dice a continuación.

Bueno como ya lo dije este capitulo va dedicado a krispy quien es un amor ya acaba de escribir un fic que les recomiendo a todos...muchas gracias amiga acabas de volver mi loca fantasia realidad...gracias.

_Selene crystal wings_

_16/01/06_


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno primero una disculpa ya que en los dos primeros capis cometí un error y dije que a harry le quedaba una semana para graduarse y la verdad es que se me a alargado mucho el fic así que digamos que a sevi le quedaban pocos meses convencer a su niño (lo lograra?)

Bueno este capi va dedicado a krispy (como siempre , creo que voy a terminar dedicándole el fic) quien esta escribiendo un magnifico harry-lucius llamado POST WAR que les recomiendo a todos y a la cual ahora le tengo una petición.

A aquí va el inicio del lemon en este fic que conste que es recién mi 3 lemon pero voy ver mucho yaoi(anime,mangas,fics,libros) para que los próximos sean mejores ¡los sacrificios que hago por ustedes!

BUENO YA SABEN REVIWS ACTUALIZACONES

CAMBIO DE PIEL 

Cap8:castigo

--en el mundo mágico que te precede la fama de erudito, de genio ...del espía de dumbledore que fue capaz de engañar al mismísimo lord oscuro...en las alta esferas la del rico heredero del linaje prince con una excéntrica afición por los venenos...un ángel de la muerte , pero ¿esa no es la única fama que te precede cierto severus? ...en los lugares mas sórdidos tan bien eres conocido como Eros el amante insaciable, un ser incapaz de amar pero que vuelve loco de amor a quien toca...o acaso eso no fue lo que le paso a la pobre bellatrix...¿o acaso no eres considerado como el mejor amante del mundo mágico, quien fue la estrella principal de miles de orgías hasta que el mismísimo lord lo reclamo como su amante particular?  
--¿y se puede saber a que viene todo esto lucius?  
--¿por que es que no has buscado un amante o has vuelto a las fiestas ahora que el lord se ha ido?  
--tengo mis motivos  
--¿entonces es verdad lo que me dijo draco? eh  
--si lucius resulta que me quiero llevar a la cama al mocoso que vivió  
--a menos mal yo ya temía que te hubieras enamorado, pero eso hubiera sido imposible en ti mi viejo amigo y después dicen que yo soy el rey de los pervertidos  
--no si yo tan solo quiero cabalgar al maldito mocoso  
--si ya me imagino sus gemidos y el pobre jura que estas enamorado de el que patético ...como si tu te pudieras enamorar vamos si hasta en el colegio eras mas promiscuo y de corazón frió que yo... tan solo que no tenias mi bonita cara   
--lucius...  
--el pobre mocoso no tiene idea lo que le espera eh...uh cuando acabes con el me lo dejas...claro si queda algo de el  
--claro créeme que va a quedar algo  
--a si cierta esta es una venganza por lo de su padre e ¿quevas a ...!a ya se! piensas a ser que todo el mundo mágico se entere que desvirgaste al mocoso...uh ya me imagino la justa vergüenza para el hijo de james potter  
--exactamente  
--ya viste después de todos estos años te conozco  
--si lucius me conoces perfectamente  
--lo sabia  
--idiota...  
--¿que?  
--para tu información...esto no es una venganza ...!lo amo! y no pienso tan solo acostarme con el  
--a no y ¿que vas a hacer?  
--me voy a casar con el  
--¿bromeas cierto?  
--no lucius Malfoy que esto te entre bien en tu peliteñida cabeza lo amo  
--mierda tu enamorado no creí que viviría para ver esto...y además ¿que te dice que el te va aceptar?  
--siempre me salgo con la mía  
--a si hasta ahora nadie te a rechazado ...si bien antes no contabas con esa cara bonita siempre as sido todo un maldito seductor el rey de todas las orgías mágicas...pobre niño lo vas a destrozar  
--el no tiene nada que temer de mi... lo amo...  
--jajajajaja  
--cállate lucius

--harry ¿qué traes en la mano?  
--una nota que me paso neville  
--probablemente será una carta de amor  
--no me extrañaría de ese pervertido  
--ron y a ti que te pasa con el pobre de neville  
--de ese ni me hables  
--ya ustedes dos córtenla no es de neville es de ...se...snape  
--viste que era una carta de amor  
--vistes que era de un pervertido  
--ya córtenla y lean no es nada de lo que creen

mister potter  
preséntese a las 10:30pm en el pasillo a-15 mas conocido como el de narciso pregunte como llegar a algún fantasma del castillo la puntualidad será exigida ya que se llevara a cabo su castigo por el ataque hacia mister Malfoy alumno de la casa a cual lidero  
atentamente severus snape

--ja y eso que dice que me ama, pero basta con que toque un pelo a ese rusio oxigenado suyo y ahí se le acaba el amor  
--harry no creo eso pero tienes que admitir que se te fue la mano con draco  
--¿draco?  
--¿draco y desde cuando tu lo llamas draco? todas las mujeres son un perdidas excepto mi bendita madre primero ginny y ahora tu perdida libertina suelta  
--ronald weasley ¿que mierda fue lo que me dijiste?  
--fácil perdida , se te acabo la moral, si es que alguna vez la tuviste... ¿sabes lo que descubrimos con harry?  
--¿no que descubrieron e harry?  
--eh...se me hace tarde para el castigo  
--detrás de esos gigantescos libros que siempre estas leyendo se ocultan los cuentos del marques de sade y también en otros libros huecos encontramos unos de anne rice sobre una bella durmiente y otros sobre una senda al edén o algo así pero no tienen nada de cuentos de hadas o senda espiritual por favor si hasta le meten una cola de caballo a un tío por el recto y nadie me niega que tu y ginny son las discípulas de esa tal bella

harry salió corriendo antes de escuchar la respuesta de hemione...así nadie lo podría llamar a atestiguar en el caso: de el estado contra hermione granger por el cargo asesinato en primer grado de ron weasley , pobre ron el solito se lanzo a las pirañas...era tan bueno pero ya ni modo...

y tu vas para el mismo lado se repetía harry mientras se encontraba frente al hermoso cuadro de un muchacho con flores en su cabello...  
--Él es narciso la deidad que representa la vanidad  
--profesor snape!  
--llámame sevi mi niño  
--es que acaso lo piensas imitar por mi no te detengas  
--eso es imposible por que yo te amo a ti...¿y tu de donde conoces su leyenda?  
--después de la muerte de voldy mi único refugio era la biblioteca así que digamos que mi nivel cultural aumento en ese tiempo...me gustan muchos los mitos griegos aunque no me gusta mucho este en particular es tan triste  
--lo se mi ángel...ese es el destino de los que se aman así mismos mas que a otros  
--pero ahí varios tipos de amor no necesariamente el romántico...  
--puedes vivir sin conocer el verdadero amor...pero si una vez que lo as conocido lo dejas ir ya no puedes vivir...  
--estas loco  
--bien sígueme  
--¿adonde vamos?  
--a mi habitación...  
--¿qué? ¡ yo no ...

harry sintió como la fina y fuerte mano de sevi lo arrastraba hacia ese una habitación exquisita, esta era lo ultimo que harry se hubiera imaginado ,no tan solo sevi no dormía en una cueva colgado de las patas si no que dormía en una maravillosa cama victoriana de 3 plazas la cual estaba ubicada en el centro en una preciosa habitación alfombrada con una chimena propia, además en la habitación había un juego de sillones y un maravilloso escritorio de madera de cereza y varias estanterías repletas de libros...además la habitación no era un cliché slytherin(verde y plata) como tanto temía mas bien giraba todo en torno del color blanco...

--tome asiento

hary obedeció y se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo de la cama , en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y se quedo mirando fijamente el piso como si en este proyectaran una maratón de sus películas favoritas

--tanto así me temes—harry dio un respingo , no había notado cuando sevi obstruyo su campo de visión arrodillándose frente a el, pero si que noto la mano de sevi en su mejilla y coma la cara de este se acercaba a la suya, pero aun así no pudo hacer nada—te amo

harry sintió como esa deliciosa boca hacia contacto con la suya acariciándola con esos suaves labios y de paso despertando un millar de mariposas en su estomago ...como esa experta lengua le pedía permiso para entrar y hacerle compañía a la suya , en ese momento supo que ya estaba agotado de pelear contra lo que sentía...lo que fuera a pasar pasaría...

sevi estaba feliz, este delicioso beso le indicaba un excelente comienzo para esta noche...ojala pudiera terminar como planeaba...

harry estaba completamente confundido tan solo se podía dejar llevar por el millar d sensaciones nuevas que su querido profesor le estaba enseñando  
esas exquisitas y finas manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo acariciándolo lentamente sin prisas dejando en llamas cada lugar que habían tocado...esa lengua abandonando por momento la exploración de su boca para iniciar la de su cuerpo y marcarlo como suyo ...OH dios cuando sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se friccionaba contra el suyo podría jurar que sintió corrientes eléctricas...tanto así fue su placer que se vio obligado a soltar los suspiros y gemidos que tan inútilmente intento acallar al principio...estaba tan distraído en este sublime placer que ni siquiera noto como era desvestido ...ni fue capaz de prestar atención a las palabras de amor que su profesor le dedicaba al oído...pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde ya que quedo paralizado ante la increíble belleza de su amante  
la verdad es que severus era una visión divina...sus hermosos y felinos ojos de un negro tan profundo que sentías como todo tu ser era absorbido por ellos...sus labios perfectos carnosos rojos sensuales hechos para dar y recibir placer así como todo en el ...esas facciones tan perfectas delicadas pero al mismo tiempo masculinas .simplemente irreales y esa piel que pareciera ser transpirar leche por su sedosidad y cremosidad ...todo su rostro era tan hermoso que verlo tan de cerca no podía hacer menos que dejarte sin habla ...y como si esto fuera poco el pobre niño ahora contemplaba a su querido profesor en todo su esplendor ...ese cuerpo simplemente no podía ser real era lo único que se repetía una y otra ves harry...ese abdomen perfecto sin una gota de grasa , no había ni una gota en todo su cuerpo en vez de eso era torneado por increíbles músculos sin perder la elegancia y que siempre lo había caracterizado ...ese cuerpo fuerte y esbelto no parecía conocer lo que eran los defectos al igual que su dueño ...pero como si esto fuera poco lo que realmente había paralizado al menor era una parte de esta singular anatomía...que sobresalía a la vista por si sola...

-diablos si es casi el doble de hagrid—pensó un aterrorizado harry—eso si que a de doler

como si amado profesor pudiera leer sus pensamientos(en realidad noto su atenta y aterrorizada mirada en cierto miembro de su cuerpo)

--mi pequeño ángel lo ultimo que haría en este mundo seria lastimarte—dijo con una ternura inusitada mientras apartaba cuidadosamente uno de los rebeldes mechones de la frente de su niño—te amo demasiado...te lo juro si en algún momento sientes dolor me detendré

harry se preguntaba como no iba a sentir dolor con eso dentro, si es que lograba entrar, pero aun así le creyó y como no hacerlo, como negarse a algo ante ese dulce mirada .imposible ...así que tan solo se dejo llevar permitiéndole al adulto hacer lo que quisiera con el lo que quisiera

sevi no desaprovecho la oportunidad que le estaba dando su ángel había tanto que quería enseñarle a su joven pupilo pero ya habría tiempo para eso por ahora es mejor ir despacio y con cuidado y obviamente ternura pera no darle mas de lo que podría soportar a ese joven cuerpo...con suavidad y caricias expertas fue excitando a su niño y cuando lo creyó listo extrajo un recipiente de su mesita de noche y sumergió su mano en ese bálsamo para que luego mientras jugaba con una tetilla de su amado con la otra comenzara a penetrarlo...primero con un dedo ya que la estrechez de ese cuerpo inocente era tal que no le permitió mas por un buen rato...luego dos ...tres y finalmente cuatro...durante todo ese tiempo harry no sintió ni las mínima molestia en parte por las atenciones que su fogoso amante le entregaba a todo el resto de su frágil cuerpo y en parte a ese bálsamo anestesiante  
si bien era cierto que ese bálsamo disminuiría considerablemente el placer para ambos , no había otro modo era un mal necesario, desde el principio sevi había decido que su niño no iba a sufrir su primera vez y después de varios experimentos había sido capaz de crear este bálsamo...con el tiempo cuando el cuerpo de su niño se adaptara a el podría bajar el nivel de la anestesia en este y quien sabe tal vez incluso dejarlo completamente de lado...  
cuando considero que su niño estaba lo suficientemente dilatado se encargo esparcir el bálsamo por su erección, que para entonces ya estaba orgullosamente alzada y dura como el metal, para así poder penetrar ese frágil cuerpo que lo volvía loco mucho mas ahora después de observarlo en todo su esplendor  
contrario a las previsiones de su amado sevi harry si sintió como este se adentraba en el , pero no sintió dolor en lo mas mínimo sino el mas sublime placer que fue en aumento cuando sevi finalmente empezó a moverse dentro de el, después de lo que considero un tiempo prudencial para que su ángel se adaptara al cuerpo invasor, dado al gran tamaño de sevi harry sentía como con cada movimiento su de hermoso profesor su próstata era rozada llevándolo al mismísimo nirvana  
severus no podía creer como es que finalmente estaba dentro del menor ...sentir como ese frágil y delicioso cuerpo se retorcía debajo de el, emitiendo suspiros y gemidos gracias al placer que el le estaba produciendo...ver el rostro de su ángel transfigurado por el placer haciéndolo tan hermoso que era irreal, así como las sensaciones que el mismo experimentaba al ser apresado por esa estrechas y aterciopeladas paredes .  
el placer para ambos era simplemente irreal...simplemente era demasiado perfecto para ser real y sin importar cuanto ambos quisieran que durara para siempre sus cuerpos simplemente no pudieron obedecerlos...harry cuyo joven cuerpo por primer vez experimentaba algo así no pudo mas y se corrió ...y severus al verse apresado entre esas estrechas paredes tan poco pudo mas y se corrió dentro de su pequeño...para posteriormente salir con mucho cuidado de este y abrazar a su soñoliento e inocente amor ...  
a la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue severus, el cual se quedo durante horas viendo con veneración el inocente e inclusive infantil rostro de su ángel hasta que no pudo mas y lo beso  
harry cual bella durmiente despertó  
--buenos días   
--buenos días –dijo harry correspondiendo la dulce sonrisa de su amado con un igualmente dulce beso—¿que hora es?  
--la 8  
--¿que pero el desayuno?  
--eso no importa puedo ordenarle a los elfos que traigan algo  
--¿y las clases?  
--no tengo hasta el medio día ...así que opinas sobre una repetición  
--no bromees , que yo si tengo clases , mierda voy atrasadísimo...sevi ni se ocurra volverme a hacerme esto  
--¿que cosa?  
--lo del reloj   
--entonces si tengo permiso para volver a hacer lo otro

harry estaba completamente, sonrojado y severus considero que se veía adorable así especialmente corriendo como loco para vestirse apresuradamente

--ya me voy chao  
--chao mi ángel

harry salió apresuradamente dando un portazo, y justo cuando sevi se estaba empezando a preguntar si esto había sido un sueño, el mejor de su vida, y si no era así como iba a terminar ,...vio la puerta abrirse y como su pequeño literalmente se lanzaba a sus brazos para besarlo apresuradamente

--se me olvida despedirme, te amo

y luego salió corriendo nuevamente dejando atrás a una anonadado sevi que aun no podía creer no tan solo todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior si no que su niño ,le había dicho que lo amaba...

severus snape no podía creer como su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados y mucho menos podría imaginar como antes de terminar el día daría otro aun más radical y obviamente jamás imaginaria que las siguientes palabras de su niño serian :

--te odio...te odio con toda mi alma severus snape!

CONTINUARA

bueno disculpen la demora pero es que me veía incapaz de hacer el lemon pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo ojalá les guste hasta aquí les dejo con el dulce sabor del amor ya que el próximo capi descubrirán el acido sabor de la traición y claro la intriga...  
bueno adivinen porque en menos de 12 horas la actitud de harry cambiara d ese modo , que le hizo snape, o fue alguien mas y culpa snape...muchas pistas pero aquí va la ultima...lo de la lechuza tan solo fue lo primero...jajajajaja advinen ...a ultima pista han visto carrie 2.

Disculpen la demora sobre todo a krispy que le daba una fecha y luego otra pero es que no me terminaba de salir el maldito lemon bua!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus rewis se pasaron 13 si!  
Aquí van las respuestas:

cirerbinaplateada me encanta que te haya gustado hasta nahora te consideraba una juez muy severa pero me alegra que por fin este alcanzando tus standares...ojala te guste este capi

Strawberry HOLA! Que rico recibir un reviw tuyo, con respecto a quien ataco a hedwig es la misma persona que en el siguiente capi le va a hacer una jugarreta a harry de la cual el pobre sevi sera culpado jijijiji...no te preocupes que ya teng planes para roncito , pero es que es muy divertido torturarlo jijijiji( si te gusta tanto drakin echale una mirada a mi fic matrimonio por conveniencia es un draco-remus..veras a draco haciendo cosas nunca antes vista ...como de niñera jijiji)...porfavor si esa va a superar a la changchoo y con creces créeme...esos insultos se me ocurren solos ...y si harry tine mucho miedo y va aumentar con lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capi...decídete a quien quieres curar a harry o a draco? Bueno me despido muchos besos y cuidate

Anyue muchas gracias y sigo mientras me apoyen sigo (n y mi musa no se vuelva a escapar maldita y después se se queja por los grilletes? No te preocupes por ron si en el fondo lo quiero , pero es que es la victima ideal...jijijiji

Engel gracias como lo prometí apodos para sevi ...y que ron no se queda solo aunque npo se como salga después de la paliza que le de sevi ...talvez le envie a draco como enfermera ...jijijiji

luzy snape muchas gracias y por este capi te conplazco pero en el proximo…………..jijiji…….entiendanme aun estoy picada por lo que paso en el septimo libro asi que el pobrecito va a sufrir ………….casi tanto como ron……jijijiji

yuyumio hola! Disculpa la demora en matrimonio por conveniencia pero pronto subo el otro capi ...spoiler draco dando clases en una escuela publica a niños de primero imagianate...jijiji...bueno ottra cosa yo tambien vivo en chile y me alegra que halla ganado una mujer ...ahora al reviw:mi niña no te quejes que yo aun sigo sin iternet (razon por la que demoro en subir los capis + la flojera) el culpable ya aparecera y edperate a ver su nueva fechoría en el siguiente capi...a no te preocupe que ron no se queda solito( aunque aun no me decido conquien lo dejo o me voy por el trio?)gracias ojala te guste este capi y el disque castigo

Krispy mi niña el dia que hagas un reviw corto dejarias de ser tu y la verdad eso me pondría muy triste ya que espero con ansias tus reviws ...bueno antes de respondértelo aquí van mis peticiones para post war tu decides cuales tomar  
1-que lucius sufra un poquito(por un capi tan solo) en manos de su niño  
2- una de estas dos opciones(no las dos):  
un trio  
que lucius sea de nuevo papa , pero que la barriguita la lleve el (un niño odio la hijas de harry)  
3-obviamente mucho lemon, ya sea en las manos expertas de un experimentado y muy bien dotado lucius Malfoy o en un trio0 compuesto por los dos hermosísimos Malfoy + el presioso de harrisin

bueno tu decides pero poirfa escuchas mis sugerencias( no se porque pero creo que lo del trio era idea tuya)bueno aquí va la respuesta a u reviw...me encanta que me consideres tu amiga por que yo opino igual eres una persona genialñ y super dulce de verdad me caes increíble ...si quieres torturo un poco mas a drakin ni un problema tan solo pidelo y lo hare... si sevi por fin se puso los pantalones(aunque en este capi se los saco)y si es su pequeño príncipe de hielo...y esperate que quedan muchas mas sorpresas ya va a ver jijijijiji...bueno a diferencia tuya no soy capaz de escribir respuestas largas ...ah te queria ecir que me encanto el doble lemon de loco por un gryffindor...y para cuando el cambio de papeles vamos que yo quiero ver a sevi y a remus en versión seme si!bueno me despido muchos beso te quiero mucho selene...bye

Mch-m que genial me encanta que te haya gustado ………………..si castigo y mas insultos(el super castigo en este capi y los insultos en el otro si!)

lupi y tu quien eres que me dejaste reviw en tres de mis fics GENIAL!(hermanito , matrimonio por conveniencia y este)bueno mje alegra que te hayan gustado y voy a intentar subir nuevos capis de los tres al mismo tiempo(el lunes , si los alanzo a escribir el fin de semana)lo siento pero no puedo avisarte ya que no tengo internet

cathysasuke-uzumaki que bueno que te gusta no te preocupes que la termino

satsuki no harry ya no deja que nadie le pase por encima y con respecto a draco no te preocupes que ya tiene muchas voluntarias para cuidarlo(incluyendome) y si que profesor asi quien no queria ser castigado jjijijijijiji

SELENE CRYSTAL WINGS 

11/02/06


	9. Chapter 9

BUENO YA SABEN **_REVIWS ACTUALIZACONES_** CAMBIO DE PIEL Cap8:función de cine 

al pobre harry no le dio el tiempo ni para desayunar, con suerte llego a la clase de historia de la magia, aunque por suerte eso evito que hermione pudiera interrogarlo, a falta de su amigo ron, que dios sabe donde lo había enterrado mione, harry decidió dormir un poco buena falta que le hacia

Uhh todo era tan pacifico un bellísimo amanecer en una exquisita pradera, la suave brisa acariciando su rostro los conejos jugando entre sus pies...

_Un minuto por que un conejo lamería los dedos de sus pies y además desde cuando con los conejos usan jardinera y miden cerca de un metro ochenta ..._

_Cuando el conejo se levanto harry soluciono todas sus dudas era kumagoro (el conejo raro de la serie de mione), pero tenia la cara de sevi..._

_--mierda y también su miembro gigante_

--NO!... Si, si si, si!

--mister potter

--sigue asi ¡!

--mister potter despierte!

--um si muy bien, lindo conejito suave conejito, duro ...

--mister potter!

--que a?... profesor?

-- obviamente debo admitir que usted no es el primer alumno que se duerme en mi clase, ni siquiera el primero que habla dormido, pero si es el primero que grita tan fuerte como para llegar a despertar al resto de sus compañeros ¡felicidades mister potter 10 puntos para gryffindor!...ahora como les venia diciendo la revuelta de los duendes en el siglo...

--¿como le haces para ganar puntos hasta dormido? y yo ni despierto lo logro

--¿a eh nerville que decias?...eh dejenme dormir, lindo conejito muy grande y duro...conejito si!

mientras el profesor se alejaba flotando hacia su escritorio y harry intentaba volver con su sevi-conejito...hermione quería respuestas y no se iba a quedar sin ellas

--harry

--peludito

--harry!

---sevi asi...

--partido de quiditch en 10 minutos

harry literalmente salto de su asiento para encontrarse con hermione riendo y la mirada desaprobatoria de neville

--a eras tu podrías no bromear con ese tipo de cosas

--pero funciono te despertó, ahora dime que paso anoche y que estabas soñando

--presta atención a la clase mione

--sospecho que lo que me tengas que decir será muchísimo mas educativo, por no decir interesante, por algo no has dejado de sonreír ni dormido

--y donde esta ron?

--en la enfermería y si no quieres terminar como el explícame que paso anoche

--bueno, pero acércate que no quiero que nadie mas sepa ,nada personal neville es que es...muy personal...a y tápate la boca

--para que?

--para que no grites yaoi o alguna otra lesera por el estilo

--um esto va estar bueno ...

la clase termino y harry corrió hacia el comedor , literalmente, por dos motivos el primero era que no comía desde ayer y el segundo para escapar de las preguntas de mione...mierda que corría la niña

--harry james potter no corras y da la cara, repite eso y con lujos de detalles, tamaño, tiempo, etc...

--mione

--que te cuesta...umm snape

--hey!—bajo la voz—que el es mío , se mira pero no se toca

--yo no lo voy a tocar quiero saber como tu lo tocaste o mejor dicho como el te toco

--mione

cuando harry entro al comedor las luces se apagaron y detrás de los profesores se empezó a proyectar una película , aunque nadie sabia donde estaba el proyector , ni los profesores por la cara que traían ...

el titulo de la película era:

"la sorpresa de harry"

harry reconoció a su amado severus hablando con...lucius Malfoy?

_**--en el mundo mágico que te precede la fama de erudito, de genio ...del espía de dumbledore que fue capaz de engañar al mismísimo lord oscuro...en las alta esferas la del rico heredero del linaje prince con una excéntrica afición por los venenos...un ángel de la muerte , pero ¿esa no es la única fama que te precede cierto severus? ...en los lugares mas sórdidos tan bien eres conocido como Eros el amante insaciable, un ser incapaz de amar pero que vuelve loco de amor a quien toca...o acaso eso no fue lo que le paso a la pobre bellatrix...¿o acaso no eres considerado como el mejor amante del mundo mágico, quien fue la estrella principal de miles de orgías hasta que el mismísimo lord lo reclamo como su amante particular?**_

_**--¿y se puede saber a que viene todo esto lucius?**_

_**--¿por que es que no has buscado un amante o has vuelto a las fiestas ahora que el lord se ha ido?**_

_**--tengo mis motivos**_

_**--¿entonces es verdad lo que me dijo draco? eh**_

_**--si lucius resulta que me quiero llevar a la cama al mocoso que vivió**_

**--a menos mal yo ya temía que te hubieras enamorado, pero eso hubiera sido imposible en ti mi viejo amigo y después dicen que yo soy el rey de los pervertidos**

_**--no si yo tan solo quiero cabalgar al maldito mocoso**_

_**--si ya me imagino sus gemidos y el pobre jura que estas enamorado de el que patético ...como si tu te pudieras enamorar vamos si hasta en el colegio eras mas promiscuo y de corazón frió que yo... tan solo que no tenias mi bonita cara **_

_**--lucius...**_

_**--el pobre mocoso no tiene idea lo que le espera eh...uh cuando acabes con el me lo dejas...claro si queda algo de el**_

_**--claro créeme que va a quedar algo**_

_**--a si cierta esta es una venganza por lo de su padre e ¿qué vas a ...!a ya se! piensas a ser que todo el mundo mágico se entere que desvirgaste al mocoso...uh ya me imagino la justa vergüenza para el hijo de james potter**_

_**--exactamente**_

_**--ya viste después de todos estos años te conozco**_

_**--si lucius me conoces perfectamente**_

**--lo sabia...**

Posterior a ese discurso y para mayor vergüenza de harry se mostraba lo que había pasado ayer ,pero tan solo desde el inicio del acto mismo , y con el sonido arreglado; de alguna manera no se escuchaba nada de parte de severus , pero de manera mas que clara los gemidos de harry como si estuvieran amplificados

_**--¿que te dice que el te va aceptar?**_

_**--siempre me salgo con la mía**_

**--a si hasta ahora nadie te a rechazado ...si bien antes no contabas con esa cara bonita siempre as sido todo un maldito seductor el rey de todas las orgías mágicas...pobre niño lo vas a destrozar**

la pantalla se incendio mientras los platos y vasos volaban por la habitación para ir a estrellarse contra las paredes o desprevenidos estudiantes, mione preocupada intentaba calmar a harry ...

--vaya quien lo diría – dijo Zacharias Smith—si hubiera sabido que eras tan fácil hace rato que ...

--cállate eso es mentira—dijo ginny—verdad harry?

--si eso es mentira—dijo dean thomas-- harry estuvo en la habitación toda la noche

--pero si cuando yo me levante su cama estaba vacía

--vaya así que se te fue la cuartada al piso—dijo maietta la amiguita de cho-- gracias lobogtomon

--yo no, e lo siento harry

--y bien donde estabas anoche e potter?—dijo Zacarías—revolcándote con snape?

--no conmigo

--malfoy?

--vaya en verdad te gustan la serpientes e potter—dijo marieta—quien lo diría nuestro grandioso héroe es el puto de slytherin

--no malinterpretes , y por favor mira para otro lado ya que esa cara de enfermo leproso que tienes me revuelve el estomago y acabo de desayunar , la realidad es que ni yo o mi padrino nos rebajaríamos a ponerle una mano arriba a potter, tan solo estábamos castigados juntos, ya conocen a mi padrino , de verdad no se creerían esa broma de mal gusto o si?

los murmullos de : no, no es posible y similares empezaron a llenar el gran salón

--pero Malfoy tu no estabas en la enfermería anoche?-pregunto el siempre oportuno neville--ginny me dijo que te vio anoche visitando a su hermano

--ahora si creo que mataste la ultima neurona que te quedaba squib , yo rebajándome a visitar a la comadreja

--ginny te vio, cierto ginny?

--no me digas que tu iniciaste ese rumor, sigue soñando niña que yo no me voy a meter con tu hermanito para sacarte de la miseria

--imbecil

--ya ahora desaparezcan no hay nada que ver

Pronto harry , mione y draco fueron los únicos que quedaron en el comedor

--malfoy por que lo hiciste?

--esa clase de rumores no nos convienen a ninguno

--pues pareciera que a tu padrino si

--no me diras que de verdad cres que fue el? –draco estaba asombrado—potter mi padrino seria incapaz

--déjalo hasta ahí no quiero pelear contigo, te debo una

--chicos tenemos que apurarnos—interrumpió mione—las clases están por comenzar

--oye y que fue eso de tu visitando a ron?

--eso no es tu asunto—para el asombro de harry , draco Malfoy se había sonrojado—nos vemos potter, mione

--que mierda fue eso?

--no se pero apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde

--ve tu yo no quiero ir

--harry

--no te preocupe bajo para la cena es que , necesito pensar

--yo no creo tampoco—hermione se preocupo cuando noto los llorosos ojos de su amigo—te acompaño

--no quiero estar solo... vete—la chica estaba muy preocupad para dejarlo solo—estaré bien...por favor

--esta bien nos vemos en la cena

y tal como prometió harry bajo para la cena ...cuando por fin pudo para de llorar...

severus no podía creer lo bellísimo que se veía su niño, apenas si se podía aguantar las ganas de abrasarlo besarlo, y simplemente repetirle por milésima y hasta millonésima vez que lo amaba y tampoco podía creer la suerte de que su ángel lo hubiera aceptado...

estaba muy nervioso ya que no sabia si a su novio le había gustado su sorpresa y mucho menos que le iba a responder, contaba con que la lechuza ya le hubiera entregado el pequeño paquetito con la nota...

siguió un buen rato admirándose de la hermosura de su novio y preocupándose por la respuesta de este , ignorando sus alimentos, hasta que se preocupo aun mas al notar que su niño había estado llorando y que se notaba distante...

sevi se sentía morir de la angustia estaba preocupadísimo por su niño, pero por suerte sonó el aviso del termino de la cena, momento que aprovecho para llevarse a su niño hacia una sala vacía ...

--en mas cuidado nos pudieron ver o acaso eso es lo que en verdad querías

--harry de que hablas y por que estas así , tus ojos...?

--tengo mis motivos, linda sorpresa la que me preparaste con lucius

--como sabes que lucius me ayudo a ...?

--entonces no lo niegas

--claro que no yo no sabia que escoger así que lucius

plaf

--por que hiciste eso?—sevi no entendía por que su niño lo acababa de golpear y como demonios sabia que lucius lo había ayudado a elegir el anillo—harry que te pasa?

--que que me pasa, severus snape eres un cretino , no se como el idiota de tu ahijado tuvo cara de defenderte, pero supongo que el pobre idiota no sabia nada y pensar que te llegue a creer

--draco..no entiendo harry...

--si quien lo diría Malfoy me salvo de tu plan ahora si creo que lo vas a castigar maldito bastardo

--harry yo no se

--no te hagas el inocente y no me toques

--harry yo te amo

--pero yo no .es mas te odio severus snape te odio con toda mi Almá

harry salió corriendo dejando, para variar , al pobre sevi sin entender que mierda pasaba y por que lo habían exiliado del paraíso?

Sevi no entendía que demonios había pasado y como no podía ir a la torre de gryffindor sin una buena excusa se dirigió a su propia casa

--draco Malfoy ven a mi despacho inmediatamente

minutos después ...

--padrino

--draco me podrías explicar que...?

--no fuiste tu cierto?

--yo?

--el de la cinta, por que si así fue déjame decirte que te pasaste yo no creo que potter se mereciera algo así y mucho menos a raíz de algo que paso con su padre hace tantos años

--y que tu sabes al respecto?

--lo que me contaron mione y ron

--eh y tu desde cuando eres tan amigo...bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que paso con harry?

--lo de la cinta ya te dije

--que cinta?

--la del comedor

--draco mi paciencia se esta agotando

--bien resulta que...

**25minutos después **

--padrino estas bien respira

--voy a matar a alguien

--que a mi no yo hasta encubrí a potter acuérdate y no me dejes huérfano , que mi padre es demasiado cobarde para provocarte así

--entonces quien mierda fue?

--y como quieres que yo sepa , pero lo que importa ahora es que aclares esto con harry dile que tu no tuviste nada que ver con la sorpresa del comedor

--sorpresa,mierda harry creyó que yo hablaba de eso y yo me refería al anillo

--anillo?

--si le envié un anillo con una propuesta de matrimonio vía lechuza ..

--que romántico

--cállate y ahora que hago

--casarse umm, de verdad lo amas eh?

--que tu crees?

--umm

--necesito hablar con el que me escuche pero no tengo clases con el hasta la próxima semana

--umm creo que tengo un plan...

CONTINUARA

Disculpen el mini capi , pero a cambio voy a actualizar luego


End file.
